Je ne t'oublierais jamais
by KeepAimingVIII
Summary: Intriguée par l'impolitesse de cette personne, elle tourna le visage vers une femme, appuyée contre un pickup jaune canari, faisant face aux arrivées. Les bras croisés sur son buste, les cheveux blonds retenu par une casquette grise portée à l'envers. SWAN QUEEN OS AU.


**JE NE T'OUBLIERAIS JAMAIS**

Les prunelles chocolat suivaient le curseur clignotant après chaque lettre apparaissant sur la page blanche de l'ordinateur. Les mots se succédaient, les paragraphes s'enchainaient sur cette présentation singulière, agrémentés de photos prises sur les lieux. L'investigation avait toujours été son domaine. Elle adorait enquêter sur les affaires en adéquation avec les forces de police, et surtout, elle aimait avoir la chance d'être sur le terrain et avoir le champ libre pour ses papiers. Les doigts glissant sur le clavier, la brune était concentrée sur son travail, ne portant aucune attention aux bruits ambiants, les klaxons de voiture de l'extérieur, les discussions de ces collègues, mais surtout l'approche de son supérieur. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il se posta près de son bureau, dans son champ de vision, que la journaliste arrêta de taper sur son clavier.

Regina Mills était une des meilleures journalistes d'investigation de la ville, et avait obtenu le soutien de sa hiérarchie suite à une enquête importante l'an dernier. Depuis ce jour, elle avait l'aval de son chef de rédaction sur n'importe quelle inquisition qu'elle souhaitait mener. Pourtant, quand le directeur du journal venait dans les bureaux, ce n'était pas bon signe. C'était la raison pour laquelle Regina se demanda si quelque chose allait lui tomber sur la tête quand Mr Gold lui demanda de bien vouloir la suivre dans son bureau.

Assise en face de l'homme, la reporter se questionnait sur sa présence dans cet espace froid, et surtout synonyme de licenciement. Le directeur la scrutait perplexe avant de lui expliquer la situation. Le journaliste qui devait couvrir le reportage au Kenya dans la réserve de Sibiloi s'était cassé la jambe la veille, l'empêchant par conséquent d'assurer son travail.

\- Je veux que ce soit vous, Regina qui couvriez ce reportage. J'ai vu votre travail, vos photos, vous êtes la plus qualifiée pour cette mission. Mr Gold conclu en liant ces doigts sur le plexi de son bureau.

\- Je regrette mais je ne peux pas. Je suis une journaliste d'investigation, et non de voyage. Je suis également en pleine préparation de mon mariage qui a lieu dans 3 mois. Regina tenta prudemment.

\- Je ne vous laisse pas le choix Mlle Mills. Votre mariage est dans trois mois, le voyage dure deux semaines et vous partez dans deux jours. N'oubliez pas de vous faire vacciner pour l'occasion. J'attends votre papier à votre retour. Bon voyage.

Les jambes pendantes dans le vide, les doigts crispés sur le matelas de la table de consultation, la brune ventilait sa colère, tandis que sa sœur écoutait d'une oreille attentive son désarroi. Le stéthoscope glaçant sa peau, la journaliste continuait de produire des arguments contre ce voyage impromptu. Elle était une reporter, certes, mais de police, non de voyage touristique, bon pour vendre la destination, et prendre du poids à goûter les plats typique du lieu.

\- Tu fais tout un pas à caisse de cette histoire Regi. Tu te vois offrir un voyage au Kenya gratuit ! GRATUIT ! Zelena répondit tout en se reculant sur son tabouret à roulette pour observer la réaction de sa sœur. Des gens tueraient pour y aller. Et toi tu te plains.

\- Je me marie dans trois mois Zelena ! Nous sommes en plein dans les préparatifs bon sang. Il me reste le traiteur à régler, les centres de tables, la robe à vérifier et…

\- Si tu continues comme ça, ta tension va exploser. Taquina la rousse sous le stress évident de sa famille. Qu'est ce qui te gêne réellement dans ce voyage ? Il ne te manque pas grand-chose pour ton mariage, alors ce n'est certainement pas ça.

\- Je ne l'ai pas encore dit à Ryan.

\- Nous y voilà ! La médecin déclara en préparant le vaccin, soulevant la manche de sa sœur. Que veux-tu que Ryan dises au juste hein ? C'est ton patron qui t'envoie. Ce n'est pas toi qui as décidé de ce voyage.

\- Je sais bien. Seulement Ryan est à fond dans les préparatifs et puis elle a pas mal de travail en ce moment.

\- Nous en avons tous. Zelena trancha en vaccinant sa sœur qui souffla dans l'action, éloignant son regard de l'aiguille. Voilà, tu es prête.

\- Prête à quoi ? Voir les animaux de la savane que l'on peut voir sur les livres pour enfant afin d'apprendre leurs noms ?!

La doctoresse rigola sous l'excitation de la brune qui se leva de la table de consultation, attendant sagement le certificat médical stipulant qu'elle pouvait voyager. Tout en lui tendant son papier, la rousse lui rappela que le Kenya possédait, en plus des animaux de la savane, des paysages magnifiques. Chose à laquelle la journaliste soupira. Après une accolade, les deux sœurs se séparent. L'une hilare tandis que l'autre se demandait en quoi une jambe cassée empêchait de faire un reportage.

* * *

Les talons hauts résonnaient sur le carrelage de l'aéroport. Sa jupe serrée retenait ses pas pressés de rejoindre son chauffeur à l'extérieur du bâtiment. Plus vite elle se mettait au travail, plus vite elle avait de la chance de pouvoir rentrer. Du moins, c'était ce qu'elle se disait à mesure que ses pas avalaient les couloirs de l'aéroport de Nairobi. Sa blouse noire pourtant légère la collait alors que le bâtiment était climatisé. Même à l'intérieur, elle pouvait sentir la chaleur intense de l'extérieur. Cette chaleur humide insupportable, qui allait sans aucun doute, ruiner ses cheveux lissés. Qu'est-ce qu'elle venait faire dans ce pays ? Regina se le demandait. Après tout, elle aurait très bien pu refuser ce travail, et partir pour un autre journal. Sa réputation était en hausse dans le monde du journalisme, et Los Angeles regorgeait de journaux. Elle aurait pu démissionner. Seulement, Ryan aurait paniqué dû au mariage imminent.

Sac sur l'épaule, attachée case en main, l'autre tirant sa grosse valise, Regina Mills arriva aux arrivées, mettant un pied dans la chaleur étouffante du Kenya. Lunette de soleil sur ses yeux chocolats, elle observa un instant le parking rempli de voiture, espérant trouver son chauffeur afin qu'il ne l'amène à son hôtel. Seulement, elle ne le voyait nulle part. Il devait avoir du retard surement. La brune déposa son attachée case sur sa grosse valise, puis décida d'attendre un peu. Scrutant son téléphone au cas où, son chauffeur lui avait laissé un message, elle se fit accoster par deux enfants.

Ils ne devaient pas être âgés de plus de 10 ans chacun. Leurs vêtements étaient clairement vétustes et leur vocabulaire familier, pourtant, elle se surprit à les écouter lui demander de l'aide pour leurs études. Elle les écoutait attentivement, espérant parfois comprendre leur langage quand ils parlaient entre eux. Regina avait beau être froide, elle n'en restait pas moins sensible quand il s'agissait d'enfant. D'un signe de main, elle les stoppa dans leur échange, puis entreprit de sortir son portefeuille. Ce dernier en main, une voix l'interrompit dans son action.

\- Vous ne devriez pas leur donner d'argent.

Intriguée par l'impolitesse de cette personne, elle tourna le visage vers une femme, appuyée contre un pickup jaune canari, faisant face aux arrivées. Les bras croisés sur son buste, les cheveux blonds retenu par une casquette grise portée à l'envers.

\- Je vous demande pardon ?! S'indigna la brune, son portefeuille toujours dans sa main.

La blonde s'avança vers les deux enfants tout en leur parlant dans une langue étrangère.

\- Kuondoka, na kwenda kufanya kashfa yako mahali pengine. (Partez et allez faire votre arnaque ailleurs).

Les deux enfants déguerpirent à vive allure, laissant les deux femmes seules. Regina rangea son argent dans son sac, toujours impressionnée de la fluidité linguistique de la blonde. Qu'elle était cette langue d'ailleurs ? Il lui semblait qu'au Kenya ils parlaient anglais, visiblement, elle s'était trompée.

\- Ils voulaient simplement un peu d'argent pour leur éducation.

\- Non. Gloussa la blonde en secouant la tête. Je viens de vous éviter de perdre tout votre argent à cause d'une arnaque.

\- Il ne me semble pas avoir demandé votre aide. Regina rétorqua vexée d'avoir été si naïve.

\- Waouh ! Ça m'apprendra à vouloir rendre service. S'indigna la femme clairement surprise par l'arrogance de la brune, rigolant jaune.

\- Comme je l'ai dit, je ne vous ai rien demandé.

\- Oui j'ai bien compris Mademoiselle. Termina l'inconnue tout en commençant à s'éloigner, repartant vers son véhicule.

\- Madame. Regina corrigea.

Elle put sentit le regard vert parcourir ses courbes, descendre sur ses jambes, remonter sur ses hanches, s'attarder sur ses seins pour finir dans ses prunelles, cachées par les verres solaires. Un sourire sincère s'ancra sur le visage de l'inconnue.

\- Dommage.

La journaliste secoua la tête exaspérée par le comportement sans gêne de la blonde. Pour qui elle se croyait ?! Une sauveuse ?! Les gens n'avaient plus aucune éducation, interrompant les conversations. Bien que Regina soit au fond soulagée d'avoir évité cette arnaque, elle n'allait certainement pas l'avouer à cette femme. Elle était beaucoup trop fière pour cela. Main posée sur sa valise, portable dans l'autre, les yeux bruns observaient le parking. Les voitures arrivaient et repartaient aussi vite, mais elle, elle était toujours au même endroit, sans chauffeur. Perdant patience sous le soleil de plomb, elle se laissa encore cinq minutes avant d'appeler l'hôtel et faire entendre sa voix de mécontentement. La chaleur humide l'atteignait. Elle pouvait sentir une goutte de transpiration glisser de sa clavicule, jusque son décolleté, se perdant entre ses seins. Curieuse, elle jeta un regard sur sa droite, remarquant que la blonde était toujours appuyée conte son auto, à attendre, fixant les portes des arrivées. Habillée d'un débardeur blanc, un short en jean et des rangers aux pieds, elle n'avait pas l'air de souffrir du soleil. Ses cheveux longs, blonds n'avaient pas l'air de se coller à sa nuque malgré la casquette. Regina se demanda un instant comment elle faisait pour ne pas transpirer sous ce soleil de plomb.

Sa patience à bout, la journaliste attrapa son téléphone afin de chercher les coordonnées de l'hôtel quand des voix se firent entendre dans la direction de cette inconnue. Ce n'était pas comme si elle avait voulu écouter la conversation, disons plutôt qu'elle était si bruyante, que la brune pouvait l'entendre.

\- Vous n'allez pas prendre un taxi alors que la propriétaire de l'hôtel m'envoie. C'est idiot.

Intriguée par la commotion et le timbre de voix clairement irritée de la blonde, la reporter tenta un regard dans cette direction. Un couple faisait face à l'inconnue, leurs valises derrière eux. Ils ne semblaient pas contents du service. Regina entendit alors qu'ils s'attendaient à un service de luxe et surtout un accueil plus adéquat à leur demande. Ce couple, notamment l'homme, s'était clairement méprit, insultant même la blonde de réfugiée au look dépravée. De son emplacement, la journaliste pu voir la rage sur le visage de la blonde qui tenta de rester professionnelle malgré l'insulte. Elle-même pouvait parfois avoir des mots tranchants, mais aussi loin, jamais. Elle respectait tout de même les gens.

\- Vous direz à votre patronne que nous logerons dans un autre hôtel plus luxueux.

\- Si c'est ce que vous désirez. La blonde ironisa en saluant hypocritement le couple avant de leur faire un doigt, une fois de dos. Non, mais je rêve.

Amusée par le comportement enfantin de la blonde, elle se détourna, se rappelant sa tâche première. Elle composa rapidement le numéro de l'hôtel, prête à se faire entendre, tout en restant tout de même polie. L'accueil décrocha.

\- Bonjour, j'ai réservé une chambre dans votre hôtel, la numéro 211 au nom de Daniels.

La femme au téléphone débuta un monologue dans une langue que la brune avait du mal à comprendre, pour ne pas dire, ignorait. Elle la reconnu comme celle des deux enfants, priant pour qu'il ne s'agisse pas de nouveau d'une arnaque. Finalement, une autre personne prit la relève, s'excusant. Seulement, Regina aurait préféré être sourde plutôt que d'entendre ce que la femme avait à lui dire.

\- C'est une blague ?! COMMENT CA L'HOTEL EST COMPLET ?! Mon patron a réservé cette chambre ! Allô ?! ALLO ?!

La sonnerie se fit entendre, marquant le fait que la personne lui avait raccroché au nez. Décidemment au Kenya, les gens étaient vraiment sans manière. Impoli et sans gêne. Comprenant alors qu'elle était seule aux arrivées, sans voiture, sans chambre d'hôtel, Regina sentit la panique monter. Elle était dans un pays où elle ne connaissait rien, et où les gens parlaient une langue incompréhensible ou alors un anglais des plus basique. Désemparée, elle ne savait plus comment si prendre, toute logique passant par la fenêtre. Ce fut alors qu'elle entendit la voix de la blonde dire « bye » au téléphone. La journaliste n'avait guère le choix. Valise roulant derrière elle, elle s'approcha de l'inconnue avant que celle-ci ne monte dans son pickup à la couleur criarde. Elle remonta ses lunettes de soleil dans ses cheveux, nerveusement.

\- Excusez-moi.

La blonde en question roula des yeux clairement ennuyée par la présence de l'américaine, se tenant à la portière de sa voiture. Regina déglutit, priant tous les dieux.

\- Il semblerait que vos clients aient décommandé leur chambre.

\- Oui et alors ?! En quoi cela vous regarde ? La blonde demanda irritée par la curiosité de la brune.

\- L'hôtel où je devais descendre est complet. Il me faut un endroit au dormir et vous êtes avec un client en moins…

\- Je rêve… soupira la blonde s'apprêtant à monter dans sa voiture mais fut retenue par la main de la journaliste.

\- Je vous paye la course évidemment. Regina s'empressa d'ajouter espérant que cela joue en sa faveur.

\- Non mais vous avez cru quoi là ?! S'énerva l'inconnue se dégageant de l'emprise de l'américaine. QUE JE SUIS A LOUER ?!

\- Je vous en prie, faite un effort ! Vous avez une chambre de libre, et votre patronne vous a envoyé chercher les clients…

\- Vous ne manquez pas d'air ! C'est toujours pareil avec les américains, quand ils débarquent il faut leur dérouler le tapis rouge. Incroyable ! Et vas-y que je ne remercie pas pour m'avoir évité une arnaque, ça donne des ordres, et ça fini toujours pas vous proposer de l'argent en retour !

\- Shit ! Un peu de compassion s'il vous plait... Vous n'allez tout de même pas me laisser là ?!

\- Je pourrais puisque vous n'avez pas besoin de mon aide. La blonde réprimanda en fixant la brune dans les yeux. Mais ce serait mal me connaitre.

La main de l'inconnue vint attraper la poignée de sa valise, la tirant vers l'arrière du pick-up avant de la soulever comme si de rien n'était. Regina restait confuse sous l'action de la blonde qui deux secondes plus tôt l'incendiait sur son comportement. Voilà qu'à présent, elle allait monter dans sa voiture, s'arrêtant avec une jambe dedans avant de rigoler gentiment et de lancer à la journaliste : Bah alors, vous ne montez pas ?! Regina se questionna sur son choix. Etait-il réellement prudent de faire confiance à une lunatique ?

Nairobi était une ville extraordinaire, jamais la latina n'aurait cru que l'Afrique puisse avoir une telle ville urbaine en son sein. C'est comme si elle était à Los Angeles, malgré le désert et les réserves qui bordait l'espace. Les buildings n'étaient pas aussi grands qu'aux Etats-Unis, mais l'ambiance urbaine se ressentait, calmant la brune, qui se sentait perdu une demi-heure plus tôt. Les yeux fixant le paysage, la journaliste ne pipait mot, s'imprégnant de pareils lieux. A travers les maisons, les grattes ciels, on pouvait apercevoir la savane s'étendre jusqu'à l'horizon. C'était une ville parmi la nature, complètement incrustée à l'intérieure.

La chaleur était toujours écrasante dans l'auto, malgré les fenêtres grandes ouvertes et l'air qui s'y infiltrait. Regina sentait sa blouse la coller inconfortablement, ainsi que sa jupe à présent moite. Ce fut un gloussement de la part de la conductrice qui tira son attention du paysage.

\- Je peux savoir ce qui vous fait rire aussi bêtement ?

\- Votre expression. Répondit simplement la blonde en souriant sans quitter la route des yeux. C'est votre première fois au Kenya.

\- En effet.

\- Ce n'était pas une question. Vous êtes là pour le tourisme ?

\- Vous me posez la question ou affirmer directement ? Regina questionna sur un ton sarcastique.

\- Je vous pose la question parce que vous n'avez pas l'air d'une touriste. La conductrice sourit en jetant un regard vers la brune.

\- Si vous voulez tout savoir, je suis ici pour le travail. Je dois faire un reportage sur la réserve Sibiloi.

\- Cela explique pas mal de chose. Sentant le regard brun sur elle, la blonde élabora. Notamment votre accoutrement. Vous devez avoir chaud. La blonde pu apercevoir la journaliste bouger inconfortablement sur son siège. Il fait une chaleur humide ici. Equateur oblige. Rien à voir avec les Etats-Unis.

C'était la deuxième fois que la blonde affirmait que la reporter était américaine, chose qui ne passa pas inaperçu aux oreilles de l'intéressée.

\- Comment avez-vous su pour ma nationalité ?

\- Vraiment ?! Gloussa de nouveau la blonde. Vous osez me demander ?! Très bien. Tout d'abord l'anglais, puis les phrases courtes, les américains en sont spécialistes ça, et l'impolitesse.

\- Pardon ?! S'indigna Regina se redressant sur le siège. Je suis polie !

\- Non. Le rire de la conductrice retentit. Vous ne l'êtes pas. Je vous évite de vous faire dépouiller et vous ne m'avez même pas remercié.

\- Vous êtes en boucle là-dessus. Passez à autre chose.

Le pickup s'aventurait sur les routes à l'extérieure de la ville, après quelques routes encore goudronnées, elles commencèrent leur chemin sur des routes terreuses, faisant voler la poussière sur leur passage. Le soleil était toujours haut dans le ciel, brulant l'avant-bras de la brune qui était posée nonchalamment sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Elle était latina, ce qui la prévenait des éventuels coups de soleil, mais elle devait avouer, que si elle ne faisait pas attention, elle pouvait rapidement se retrouver avec une insolation sous ce soleil équatorial.

La première chose que la journaliste remarqua en s'éloignant de la capitale fut la pauvreté des lieux. Les maisons vétustes, les rues remplies de carcasses d'automobile, les enfants pieds nus jouant dans les rues sans craintes. Regina scrutait les habitants, leur peau collait presque à leur os. Il y avait tellement de différence avec Los Angeles que cela comprima l'estomac de l'américaine. Elle se rendit compte qu'ils étaient des privilégiés là-bas, mangeant à leur faim, habiter des maisons confortables et terminées, porter des chaussures avoir des voitures convenables pour se déplacer. La brunette se sentait de trop dans le paysage. Pourtant, la terre était magnifique. Le désert s'étendait à perte de vue, quelques arbres créaient des ombrages, et parfois, elle pouvait apercevoir des animaux sauvages au loin.

Ses cheveux volaient avec l'air qui s'engouffrait dans l'habitable du pickup. La chaleur continuait de faire souffrir la latina qui sentant son sous vêtement tremper par la transpiration. Sa jupe était collée au siège, heureusement en tissu de la voiture, et les gouttes de sueur se succédaient sur ses tempes, s'abandonnant entre ses seins. Cette chaleur était clairement intolérable. Los Angeles avait ses pics de chaleur en été, mais là, Regina étouffait presque. Elle avait soif, et rêvait d'une bonne douche glacée pour éteindre le feu de sa peau.

Alors qu'elle traversait un nouveau village, plus grand que le précédent, la blonde se gara à une station-service. Elle garait son pickup, et demanda à la reporter de bien vouloir rester dans le véhicule. Soupirant sous cet ordre, la brune passa une main dans sa nuque, sentant ses cheveux mouillés. Elle transpirait tellement qu'elle se sentait sale. Il lui tardait vraiment cette douche et surtout pouvoir se changer. Dans le rétroviseur, les yeux chocolat observaient la conductrice tenir le pistolet d'essence, concentrée sur les chiffres qui défilait sur la borne. Le triceps de son bras droit impeccablement visible. Malgré son exposition au soleil, Regina pouvait deviner que la blonde possédait une peau pâle, même si, elle avait présentement dorée. Ce fut sa sonnerie de portable qui la sortit de son observation.

Comme prise sur le fait, elle attrapa son téléphone pour constater que c'était sa fiancée qui l'appelait. Le prénom Ryan affichait sur une photo de leur couple. La journaliste se racla la gorge avant de répondre, tout en sortant de la voiture.

\- Allô mon amour. (…) Oui je suis bien arrivée, le voyage a été plutôt agréable. La brune tenta un regard vers la blonde qui continuait de mettre le plein. (…) L'hôtel ?! Il est bien ! S'empressa de répondre la reporter avant de fermer les yeux sous son mensonge. Luxueux, avec piscine. (…) Ma chambre est sympathique. Le personnel est vraiment agréable, serviable. Regina se tourna vers sa compagnie qui arqua un sourcil sous ses bêtises. (…) J'irai à la réserve demain. (…) Je te laisse. (…) Oui, je t'aime aussi. Bye.

Le pouce gauche de la brune tapa rapidement sur la touche rouge du téléphone, terminant l'appel. Elle avait menti à Ryan. Elle ne devait en rien savoir que le voyage ne se passait pas comme prévu, et qu'elle allait devoir se débrouiller pour atteindre la réserve pour son article. Elle serait capable de venir la rejoindre et poursuivre l'hôtel ainsi que le chauffeur. Regina avait déjà assez de problèmes à régler pour en rajouter. Portable contre sa poitrine, elle soupira un bon coup, soulagée que sa fiancée ait crue à ses mots.

\- Trop long. Commenta la blonde en raccrochant le pistolet d'essence comme si elle n'avait rien dit.

\- Pardon ?

\- Votre mensonge est trop long ! Expliqua la conductrice en partant vers la caisse, suivit de près par la journaliste. Pour être efficace, il doit être court, sinon vous allez vous empourprez dedans.

Surprises par les conseils de la blonde, la latina posa ses mains sur ses hanches, écoutant le caissier annoncé le prix de l'essence, et discuter quelques instants avec l'inconnue. Le mensonge devait être plus court. Mais plus court comment ?! Regina leva les yeux au ciel sous sa stupidité. Elle n'avait pas à écouter une femme qu'elle ne connaissait pas lui dire comment mentir. C'était absurde. Mais d'un autre côté, tellement logique. La reporter fut tirée de sa réflexion par une main tendue vers elle, et un sourire intéressée sur les lèvres rosées de la blonde.

\- Vous avez bien dit que vous payiez la course ?! L'essence est incluse.

\- Je vois. La journaliste répondit en soupirant tout en donnant son billet. Quand arriverons-nous à l'hôtel ?

\- J'ai une course à faire avant.

Dans la voiture à nouveau, les yeux bruns glissaient sur le paysage, s'imprégnait de ses particularités. Son pouce caressait machinalement la bague de fiançailles qui trônait sur son annulaire. Regina se rendit compte alors qu'elle faisait confiance à cette inconnue dont elle ne savait rien, pas même son prénom. Et pourtant, elle se sentait plus en confiance que seule à l'aéroport.

\- C'est une jolie bague que vous avez là. La blonde complimenta. Qui est l'heureux élu ?

\- Ryan Daniels. La brune répondit sur un ton détaché qui ne passa pas inaperçu aux oreilles de la conductrice. Le mariage est dans trois mois.

\- Hé bien ! J'imagine que vous êtes en plein dans les préparatifs. Il ne doit pas vraiment apprécier votre absence si près du but…

L'américaine ne releva pas le fait que la blonde croyait que Ryan était un homme, en réalité, elle préférait la laisser croire que cela était le cas. Les problèmes seraient moindres comme cela. Cependant, elle n'avait pas passé sous silence le ton déçu de la blonde en parlant du mariage et du futur marié.

\- Il comprend parfaitement les aléas du travail.

\- Vous y croyez-vous au mariage ? L'inconnue demanda sérieusement.

\- Bien sûr.

\- Personnellement, je pense que nous n'avons pas besoin d'un bout de papier pour se promettre de s'aimer pour le restant de nos jours. Le mariage n'est que ça un bout de papier juridique. La bonde trancha avec amertume.

\- C'est votre opinion.

\- Vous n'essayez pas de me contredire ?!

\- Non. Vous pensez ce qui vous est propre. C'est votre opinion. Je ne dis pas que j'y adhère, mais je ne la jugerais pas. Regina répliqua en tournant la tête vers la fenêtre. Nairobi Animal Orphanage ?

\- Je travaille ici. La blonde expliqua en se garant devant un bâtiment.

Surprise par cette information, la journaliste descendit à son tour du pickup. Elle ne savait pas où regarder. Du coin de l'œil, elle vit un homme s'approcher de sa compagnie qui allait le rejoindre à mi-chemin. Mais elle n'en avait que faire. Elle était dans un orphelinat pour animaux de la savane. Dans un mouvement de hâte, elle s'empressa de récupérer son appareil photo dans son sac à main, passant la bandoulière autour de son coup, et mitraillant l'espace.

Accompagnée par les bruits des photos, Regina entendait le duo discuter de soins sur un girafon présent dans le refuge. La brune n'aurait jamais cru pouvoir mettre les pieds dans un endroit pareil. Intriguée par une tâche dans le paysage, elle s'approcha prudemment d'un enclos. Le grillage à deux centimètres de son visage, elle reconnue le pelage d'un félin. Dans les ombrages de buisson, un lionceau dormait tranquillement, couché sur le côté de tout son long. Emerveillée par cette créature, la latina amena l'appareil à son œil, et vola quelques clichés du bébé lion. Soudainement, l'animal se redressa, miaula bizarrement avant de courir vers elle. Alerté par l'arrivée du félin, elle recula rapidement. Ses talons glissèrent sur la terre, elle perdit l'équilibre et tomba à la renverse.

Au sol, des rires se firent entendre, avant qu'une main et un visage familier ne viennent l'aider à se relever. S'époussetant, la brune lançait des regards noirs à la blonde qui continuait de se moquer d'elle. C'était la première fois qu'elle voyait un lion d'aussi prêt, elle avait pris peur. Il n'y avait pas de quoi se moquer. Si ? Les réactions de ces animaux étaient imprévisibles, et il valait mieux être prudent. Néanmoins, de nouveau dans la voiture, la brune ne pouvait pas arrêter sa contemplation de ses clichés. Le lionceau était magnifique.

La blonde jeta un regard amusé par l'émerveillement de sa compagnie qui regarda ses photos depuis un bon quart d'heure. Les touristes étaient hilarants avec leur expression de surprise à chaque fois qu'ils découvraient quelque chose de nouveau. Mais elle devait avouer que la reporter avait quelque chose de différent contrairement aux autres. C'était d'ailleurs ce qui l'avait poussé à accepter de l'amener à l'hôtel, car sinon, elle l'aurait laissé se débrouiller à l'aéroport. Mais cette femme était particulière.

\- Swan.

\- Sauf votre respect, je ne pense pas qu'il y ait un cygne dans le désert. Ils aiment les points d'eau. Regina répondit tout en rangeant son appareil.

\- Non. Mon nom est Swan. Emma Swan. Rigola gentiment la blonde sous l'amalgame de la brune.

\- Oh. Regina. Regina Mills.

\- Enchanté Mademoiselle Mills. Répliqua la conductrice avec un sourire genti sur ses lèvres.

\- Madame. Corrigea faussement la reporter en reportant son attention sur le paysage.

\- C'est vraiment dommage.

Sans s'en rendre compte, un sourire en coin glissa sur le visage de la latina suite à cette réplique. Finalement, son voyage pourrait s'avouer intéressant. Le Kenya était en effet un pays rempli de surprise, d'animaux, de paysage magnifique, mais également d'habitant fort agréable.

Après plus de deux heures de voiture à imaginer l'eau froide coulée sur son corps, Regina soupira quand le véhicule tourna sur un chemin reculé d'un petit village. Le chemin était très étroit, ne permettant que l'accès à une seule automobile, sinon l'autre devait se coucher dans un fossé assez profond. On aurait pu d'ailleurs le qualifier de crevasse plutôt que de fossé. L'allée s'étendait sur plusieurs mètres avant de découvrir un bâtiment immense en arc de cercle, entourée d'une verdure presque importée dans ce paysage aride. La journaliste se demanda même comment ces arbres, l'herbe, les haies avaient pu pousser dans un sol aussi desséché. Elle eut rapidement sa réponse quand une brise d'air confortable fouetta son visage, lui permettant de respirer autre chose que de l'air chaud. Le lieu était idyllique.

La bâtisse était en réalité en U, dont le centre était le renfoncement, invitant à y pénétrer par son entrée imposante. Cet hôtel n'était pas comme celui des quatre étoiles, ni des plus luxueux mais la brune l'appréciait tout autant. Il laissait cette impression de bien être, d'immersion qu'on ne pouvait trouver dans les grandes villes. Non. Cet hôtel était immergé dans le désert, à l'abri des regards, et de la pollution de Nairobi. D'ailleurs, alors qu'elle observait les alentours de son siège, attendant patiemment d'atteindre le parking, Regina remarqua une sorte de forêt qui entourait le bâtiment. Elle comprit de suite qu'il s'agissait d'une réserve naturelle qui bordait les lieux. Elle ne pouvait dire le nom exact de ce parc naturel, mais le paysage valait le détour.

Le pickup se gara en face de l'entrée, sur des pierres, devant un parterre de fleur parfaitement fleurie malgré le soleil de plomb qui faisait rage. De nouveau, la latina s'étonna de la présence de plantes par cette chaleur intense. Elle descendit du véhicule en même temps qu'Emma. Les yeux bruns glissaient sur la façade d'un tel bâtiment. Il avait un style européen. Les briques ressortaient des murs, lui donnant un effet chaleureux. Les volets imposant en bois brut donnaient ce cachet indéniable. L'entrée était cachée par un porche, permettant d'avoir une ombre bien méritée. Dans sa contemplation, la brune suivit la blonde jusqu'à l'arrière de la voiture afin de récupérer son bien, lorsque des cris enfantins retentirent, suivi de près par deux enfants qui déboulèrent de nulle part, comme des furies.

La journaliste observa la scène se dérouler sous ses yeux. Les deux enfants sautant sur la blonde qui venait à peine de descendre sa valise, comme si elle ne pesait rien. Le petit garçon sur son dos, la petite fille accrochée à sa jambe, tandis qu'Emma jouait avec eux, clairement heureuse de les voir. Des rugissements émanaient de la bouche kenyane, faisant rire les deux troubles fêtes. Emma fit tournoyer le garçon dans les airs avant qu'une nouvelle voix, plus mature et déterminée les interrompit. Alertée par cette intervention, Regina tourna la tête vers la propriétaire de cette voix se figeant sur place en voyant une autre femme. Cette dernière ne devait pas être plus âgée que la blonde ou que la reporter. Sa peau était noir, tout comme celle des enfants, et elle regardait la scène avec amour.

La latina regarda d'un regard intriguée cette femme approchée, sourire attendrit sur ses lèvres bombées, alors que la blonde descendit l'enfant, comme réprimander. Regina profita du fait que les deux enfants couraient vers cette nouvelle addition pour demander une information à sa conductrice.

\- Une de vos conquêtes ?!

Un sourire narquois s'empara du visage de la blonde faisant regretter en un instant la question qu'elle avait osé posée, ou plutôt soumise. Les yeux fixant l'autre femme d'un teint de peau plus prononcée, Emma répondit vaguement.

\- La plus belle.

\- Vous avez des enfants.

L'intéressée éclata de rire sous cette affirmation, alors que la femme les rejoignait accompagnée par les deux garnements. Les yeux noirs fixèrent intensément la blonde la priant de bien vouloir commencer les présentations. Après plusieurs secondes à reprendre sa respiration, Emma sourit à la reporter.

\- Je vous présente ma sœur et ces deux louveteaux, Kayla et Malik.

Elle se sentit bête d'un coup. Pourquoi avait-elle cru que la blonde était en couple avec cette femme et que ces anges étaient ses enfants. La chaleur devait l'atteindre plus que ce qu'elle voulait ne l'admettre. Elle reprit rapidement ses esprits, saluant d'un sourire chaleureux son hôte. Pendant que les deux enfants couraient autour du pickup à la couleur hideuse, Emma et sa sœur argumentaient sur l'absence des clients originellement prévu. Cependant, la blonde expliqua alors la présence de Regina qui sourit mal à l'aise sous le regard furieux de la propriétaire des lieux. Donc la sœur d'Emma était la propriétaire de l'hôtel, compris la journaliste. Une fois les informations échangées, Inaya, la sœur de la blonde s'excusa pour son manque de service et se présenta officiellement, comme étant la patronne du bâtiment mais aussi comme sœur de l'imbécile, comme elle avait pu qualifier Swan, qui leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Tu devrais aller te rafraichir car tu sens le fauve ! Pour ma part, je vais montrer les quartiers à Mademoiselle Mills.

\- Madame. Corrigea Emma en lançant un clin d'œil amusée à la brune.

\- Dommage. Répliqua Inaya en haussant les épaules avant d'emboiter le pas vers l'entrée du bâtiment.

Alors qu'elles s'apprêtaient à entrer dans l'hôtel, des rugissements retentirent sur le parking de l'entrée, suivi de près par des rires d'enfant. Regina sourit tendrement en observant la blonde poursuivre ses neveux dans les jardins, tandis que sa sœur rouspéta qu'elle n'écoute pas ses demandes. Dans les couloirs, la brune écoutait attentivement Inaya lui parler de l'histoire de l'hôtel. Ce n'était en rien ce que la latina avait pu imaginer. Suite à la mort de son père, la femme avait hérité de ce commerce. Elle n'était âgée sur de 23 ans à l'époque, et ne savait guère faire tourner un tel business, mais elle avait persévérée et voilà que 7 ans plus tard, il tournait toujours, malgré la chute du tourisme.

La reporter pensait au début être la seule dans l'immeuble, mais au détour d'un autre couloir, elles croisèrent un couple visiblement content de leur séjour, saluant chaleureusement la patronne. Regina demanda gentiment et par curiosité, si il y avait du personnel. Inaya gloussa sous cette question avant de répondre par l'affirmative. Il y avait un cuisinier, des femmes de ménage car elle détestait le faire et le jardiner. Sinon, c'était elle, et parfois Emma qui gérait les tâches. La femme se plaignit rapidement du tempérament de sa sœur blonde qui lui avait déjà couté quelques clients.

\- C'est une tête de mule.

\- Je confirme. La brune rigola.

\- Même quand je lui ai dit de retourner finir ses études, elle a insisté pour rester. Depuis, elle travaille …

\- A l'orphelinat je sais. Nous y sommes passés et j'ai failli me faire attaquer par un lionceau.

\- Rho ! Ils ne sont pas méchants ! Blagua la patronne en s'arrêtant devant une porte en bois brut. Je me doute que cette question pend sur vos lèvres, donc je vais y répondre. Emma n'est pas vraiment ma sœur. Mes parents l'ont recueilli à la suite d'un drame.

\- Je n'aurais pas osé demander. Cela ne me regarde pas.

\- Notre différence de peau met la puce à l'oreille. Inaya blagua en ouvrant la chambre, laissant les clefs à la latina qui ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

\- Il est vrai qu'elle plus pâle que vous.

\- Je ne vous le fait pas dire ! Et encore, cela s'est amélioré avec les années ! Bon je vous laisse vous devez avoir envie d'une bonne douche.

\- Mon dieu oui !

La femme rigola sous l'engouement de sa cliente, lui donnant un dernier signe de tête avant de se retirer dans le labyrinthe de couloir. Si Regina devait faire le chemin inverse, elle se perdrait surement. A présent seule dans la chambre, elle tira sa valise jusqu'au pied du lit, et la laissa là. L'espace était spacieux pour un petit hôtel de banlieue. L'immense porte vitrée permettait à la lumière d'entrer dans la pièce, et surtout d'amener une vue splendide sur l'horizon. Attirée par tant de beauté, la journaliste s'avança vers le verre, et poussa le voilage blanc, dévoilant un spectacle. De sa chambre, elle pouvait apercevoir la réserve s'entendre sur plusieurs kilomètres avant de disparaitre pour laisser place à l'horizon et au soleil couchant. Dieu que cette vue était magnifique. Après avoir passé plusieurs minutes à se délecter d'un tel lieu, la reporter entreprit un tour de ses quartiers.

Son lit était sur le mur de gauche, dans un renfoncement. Le king size ne dénotait pas avec la superficie de la pièce. Derrière la porte coulissante au fond à droite, sur le mur opposé, se trouvait la salle de bain. Ses carreaux bleu céruléens ne pouvaient que renvoyer à l'océan, donnant un air de vacances. La douche à l'italienne appelait la latina. Si le confort était minimum, Regina ne s'en plaignit pas. Cette chambre était beaucoup plus agréable que toutes celles où elle avait pu descendre au cours de ces multiples enquêtes.

Ne supportant plus ses vêtements qui lui collaient littéralement à la peau, l'américaine les enleva avec difficulté. Dire qu'ils étaient trempés serait un euphémisme. Sous le jet d'eau froide, la latina passa une main dans ses cheveux, respirant enfin sans cette chaleur étouffante. Ses pensées vagabondèrent vers une certaine blonde au nom d'un animal. Elle avait été suffisamment gentille pour lui proposer cette chambre, sans rien en retour. Sauf le prix de l'essence. Dans son métier, la reporter n'avait pu côtoyer pareil générosité. Si elle voulait avoir accès à certaines choses, l'argent entrait toujours en compte. Mais ce qui avait le plus retenu son attention, était l'histoire que lui avait conté Inaya. Emma n'était pas vraiment sa sœur. Cela était évident. Mais la blonde avait été recueillie par une famille kenyane alors qu'elle n'était pas d'ici. La patronne avait stipulé des études à l'étranger et un drame. La curiosité journalistique de la brune la forçait à se poser des questions.

Drapée dans une serviette, la latina constata que sa peau avait déjà bu trop de soleil pour une journée. La marque évidente de sa blouse au niveau de son épaule allait être dure à rattraper, surtout que cela n'était le cas, que sur son côté droit. Elle en vint à maudire le soleil du Kenya. Les cheveux mouillés, placés en arrière, elle laissait la fraicheur de l'eau sur sa peau pendant qu'elle observait ses affaires, valise ouverte sur le lit. Heureusement que Zelena lui avait conseillé des shorts et débardeurs, sinon, elle aurait été coincée avec des jupes droites et des blouses pour le reste de son voyage. Cherchant ce qu'elle allait pouvoir porter pour la soirée, songeant fortement à rester dans cette serviette, la brune sursauta lorsqu'on toqua à sa porte. Confuse sur la présence de quelqu'un derrière sa porte, elle l'ouvrit, oubliant totalement qu'elle n'était qu'en serviette, attachée nonchalamment par un nœud sur le devant de ses seins.

Les yeux verts grands ouverts sur la silhouette dénudée de la latina, Emma se retint de descendre son regard sur les jambes offertes au-delà de la serviette. Par gêne, la journaliste agrippa le nœud fermement. La blonde se racla la gorge espérant l'hydrater.

\- Ma sœur vous informe que le diner sera servi dans une heure.

\- Très bien. A toute à l'heure alors… Regina répondit accrochant désespérément le vêtement qui la couvrait.

\- Oui à toute à l'heure.

Elle n'attendit pas qu'Emma soit partie pour fermer la porte. Appuyée contre le bois, une main passa dans les cheveux bruns encore trempés. Un soupire s'échappa de ses lèvres en repassant la scène. Ça lui apprendra à répondre à sa porte dans une tenue pareille. Pourtant, le regard de la kenyane était agréable sur sa peau. Secouant la tête de droit à gauche sous ses pensées totalement déplacées, car elle était fiancée, elle attrapa le premier short qui se présenta à elle et l'enfila. Elle fit de même avec un haut, oubliant les soutiens gorge pour une soirée.

S'en s'être perdue dans l'hôtel, Regina réussit à rejoindre la salle de restaurant, qui était assez petite. Il ne devait pas y avoir plus de vingt couverts. Elle parcouru rapidement la pièce des yeux et décida de se placer à une table pour deux, dans un coin, avec le paysage pour seul compagnon. Seulement, alors qu'elle allait pour s'assoir, la petite fille de tout à l'heure s'arrêta près d'elle. Figée aux côtés de sa chaise, la journaliste scruta l'enfant, dont elle avait oublié le prénom. Etait-ce Kara, Kiara ou Nala… Elle ne se souvenait plus.

La petite fille lui attrapa gentiment la main, l'amenant avec elle vers une table plus grande, comprenant 6 couverts, avec seulement cinq assiettes de dressées. Confuse devant le petit garçon et Emma, elle resta gênée, debout devant la table à les observer. Sourcil arqué, la blonde souriait ravie de voir la brune hors de sa zone de confort. Ce fut finalement Inaya qui expliqua à la journaliste la situation. Elle allait mangée avec eux.

\- Kayla, tu ne lui as pas expliqué ? Questionna confuse sa mère alors que l'enfant secoua la tête clairement impressionnée par la présence de la brune.

Attablée en face de la plus jeune, et au côté du petit garçon, la reporter participait aisément aux conversations qui se développait pendant l'entrée. Les enfants lui posèrent des tas de questions, si bien qu'elle ne se rappelait plus de la première. Malik était donc le plus âgé entre les deux, ayant 10ans alors que la plus jeune en avait 8. Regina se régalait à regarder la blonde se goinfrer, ne terminant même pas sa bouche avant de la rechargée une nouvelle fois. Même sa sœur lui lançait de temps à autres des regards, visiblement exaspérée par son manque de manière.

\- Donc Regina, vous êtes journaliste d'après ce qu'a bien voulu me dire Emma.

\- En effet. Je suis ici pour un reportage à la réserve de Sibiloi. En parlant de cela, avez-vous un chauffeur, ou connaissez-vous un chauffeur susceptible de m'y conduire ? Je compte prendre un hôtel sur place.

\- Cela m'étonnerait qu'un chauffeur veuille vous y conduire. Cette région est dangereuse dû aux braconniers et aux gangs. Inaya expliqua en jetant un regard vers sa sœur qui buvait son eau. Il vous faut quelqu'un qui connaisse cette région. Emma va vous conduire.

La blonde qui buvait son eau manqua de s'étouffer à l'entente de cette affirmation. Elle toussa bruyamment, sentant le liquide remonté par son nez, si bien que ce dernier sorti par ses narines la faisant pleurer. Son neveu rigolait de sa personne à ses côtés tandis que sa sœur lui lança un regard désespérée par son comportement enfantin. Regina en revanche comprit parfaitement que la blonde ne voulait en aucun cas la conduire.

\- Emma veux-tu bien stopper des âneries s'il te plait ! Inaya réprimanda une fois la respiration de l'intéressée revenue. Un mot en cuisine.

La latina observa les deux femmes se diriger vers la cuisine. La porte battante ne cachait en aucun cas la conversation entre les deux sœurs. Les yeux sur les deux enfants, ces derniers jouaient avec leur nourriture, mangeant comme si de rien n'était, ayant surement l'habitude de tel aparté entre leur tante et leur mère. Les doigts de la brune trituraient la serviette présente sur ses genoux, clairement nerveuse et mal à l'aise d'être le sujet d'une dispute. Elle pouvait tout entendre de sa place, et cela n'arrangeait en rien son mal être.

\- Non je n'irai pas là-bas !

\- Tu es la seule à bien connaitre la route Emma !

\- Tu la connais aussi !

\- Je suis coincée ici et tu le sais ! Retentit la voix puissante d'Inaya. Pourquoi tu ne me dis pas la vérité plutôt ?!

\- De quoi tu parles ?

\- C'était il y a longtemps Em. Un jour où l'autre tu devrais t'y rendre pour le travail…

Si la journaliste n'était pas le centre de cette dispute, elle aurait pu apprécier le fait que parfois, entre elle et Zelena, les mêmes comportements pouvaient se retrouver. Zelena avait beau être la plus âgée, son attitude suggérait qu'elle était en réalité la cadette. Combien de fois se disputaient-elles pour des sujets incroyablement stupides ? Regina ne les comptaient plus. Néanmoins, le volume sonore monta d'un cran dans la cuisine de l'hôtel, si bien que les deux enfants se jetèrent un regard peu rassurée. Finalement, tout devint calme. Les deux femmes ne revinrent pas directement de la cuisine, laissant la reporter avec les plus jeunes qui la fixait.

Elle aimait les enfants, seulement, la plupart du temps, elle ne savait pas vraiment quoi leur raconter. Alors qu'elle cherchait un sujet de conversation digne de leurs âges, quelque chose frôla son tibia. Par pur réflexe, elle se pencha, se gratta l'endroit puis se redressa bien décidé à demander à ses compagnons de table s'ils allaient à l'école. Seulement, cette fois-ci, quelque chose frotta de nouveau son tibia, des poils puis cela lécha son gros orteil. Regina cria sous la surprise d'une telle action. Il y avait une bête sous la table ! Morte de peur, la brune monta sur sa chaise, n'osant pas regarder sous le meuble pour voir de quoi il s'agissait réellement.

Alertée par les cris dans la salle de restaurant, Emma et sa sœur accoururent. Sous la scène hilarante, la blonde ne put s'empêcher de rire, accompagnée par ses neveux. Le doigt pointé vers le sol en direction de la table, la reporter agrippait ferment le dossier de la chaise, les deux pieds sur l'assise.

\- Sous la table ! Quelque chose m'a touché !

Regina regarda Inaya hausser les épaules avant de repartir en cuisine, laissant sa sœur s'occuper de cette histoire, s'approchant de la table sans aucune appréhension. La brune ne bougeait pas de sa cachette. Après tout, au Kenya il y avait des bêtes féroces, susceptible de pouvoir vous tuer d'une simple morsure. Elle avait horreur des serpents. Baissée, la blonde attrapa l'intrus du repas, le soulevant sous un regard soulagé, mais à la fois incrédule de la latina en comprenant de quoi il s'agissait. Dans les bras musclés, les pattes en l'air, porté comme un bébé, se trouvait un bébé tigre. Ses moustaches blanches contrastaient avec son pelage rayé. L'animal ne devait pas avoir plus de 2 mois, tout au plus, le rendant adorable mais tout de même imposant. Sa tête était poilue, si bien que ses bourrelés remontés les poils. On aurait pu le comparer à une peluche. Seulement, il était vrai et miaulait à la latina. Cette dernière était toujours perchée sur sa chaise, scrutant le tigreau sceptiquement. Voyant l'inconfort de la latina, la kenyane s'approcha doucement de cette dernière, bébé tigre toujours dans ses bras.

\- Vous pouvez vous calmez. Ce n'est que Negan.

\- C'est un tigre. Rappela avec aplomb la brune en descendant lentement de sa chaise, un pied après l'autre, sans quitter du regard le bébé.

\- Un tigreau pour être exact. Répliqua la blonde tandis que l'animal mordillait gentiment ses doigts.

\- Peu importe. Il va grandit et devenir énorme…

\- J'y compte bien.

Emma déposa Negan au sol qui s'avança vers la journaliste, qui recula légèrement, encore mal à l'aise par la présence d'un tel prédateur.

\- Sa mère a été tué par des braconniers… informa la blonde en suivant du regard la boule de poil renifler la brune.

Negan, pas vraiment concernée par l'inconfort de la latina, continuait de miauler et de se frotter à ses jambes, tel qu'un chat le ferait.

\- Oh. Regina répondit chamboulée d'apprendre la tragédie. Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir amené à l'orphelinat ?

\- Il a besoin du biberon, de chaleur humaine. Expliqua Emma en se rasseyant suivit par sa sœur avec la sauce pour les patates. Je ne pouvais pas le laisser.

\- Vous n'avez pas peur qu'il… tenta la brunette tandis qu'elle essayait de reprendre sa place en vain, le tigreau lui tournant toujours autour.

\- Ne vous en faites pas Regina. Il n'a pas été en contact avec sa mère suffisamment longtemps pour acquérir l'instinct de prédateur. Inaya la rassura. Sinon, jamais je n'aurais laissé Emma le ramener ici.

\- C'est comme un chaton.

\- Un gros chaton avec des dents pointues. Corrigea peu rassurée la journaliste en s'asseyant enfin, sans pour autant quitter des yeux l'animal, couché sous la table.

Amusée par la réaction de la reporter, la kenyane tenta de retenir son sourire, plongeant son regard dans son assiette. Un silence s'installa autour de la table lorsque le plat fut terminé, la patronne de l'hôtel partit chercher le dessert. Regina n'avait plus vraiment faim après avoir si bien mangé. Elle appréciait ce côté convivial, et l'absence de serveur prêt à assouvir tous ses désirs pour un simple pourboire. Non. L'hôtel d'Inaya était familial, et ça, c'était agréable.

Elle triturait sa bague de fiançailles, se demandant soudainement ce que pouvait bien faire Ryan. La connaissant, elle devait soit travailler, soit préparer le mariage. Regina se sentit coupable de la manière dont elle avait abrégé son appel quelques heures plus tôt. Elle se devait de l'appeler ce soir, elle se le promis. Des gloussements la sortirent de sa trance. Emma et Malik jouait avec des olives, les déposant sur leur nez, puis d'un geste de la tête les envoyant en l'air afin de les récupérer dans leur bouche. Le plus jeune clairement plus habile que la blonde qui loupait toutes ses tentatives. Ryan ne ferait jamais quelque chose d'aussi immature. Non. Elle se tiendrait droite sur sa chaise, telle un « i », puis mangerait lentement pour honorer le repas. La kenyane à côté était un enfant, se goinfrant comme si elle n'avait pas mangé depuis une éternité, et se tenant à table comme un bébé de trois ans.

\- Après mon travail demain, je vous conduirais à la réserve. Il y a un hôtel pas loin plutôt sympathique. Emma annonça en souriant gentiment à la latina qui le lui rendit.

Cela faisait bien dix minutes qu'elle était au téléphone avec sa fiancée, à l'écouter parler de sa journée de travail. D'une oreille distraite, la reporter écoutait la voix de sa partenaire, plus occupée à regarder à travers la fenêtre. Là, sur la gauche, au rez de chaussée se trouvait la blonde, assise sur une terrasse en bois. La nuit envahissait l'espace, pourtant, les lumières des appartements d'Emma laissaient voir les meubles de son univers. Elle habitait donc dans le bâtiment. Regina s'était posée la question durant le repas, songeant que cela était une forte possibilité. Elle avait sa réponse. La baie vitrée de la kenyane ouverte, le voilage blanc voltigeait dehors, puis dedans, montrant la brise fraiche de la nuit. Toujours en débardeur et en short, elle nourrissait le bébé tigre, lui donnant le biberon comme si elle le donnait à un bébé humain. Cachée derrière les rideaux, Regina l'observait faire, oubliant rapidement que sa future femme discutait avec elle à l'autre bout du fil.

La lumière chaude des lampes de ses appartements éclairaient le visage bronzé de la blonde, concentrée sur sa tâche. La reporter sentit un calme l'envahir en regardant cette scène. Son stress de la grande ville s'envolant au loin dans l'horizon. Ce ne fut que lorsque son prénom fut crier dans son oreille, qu'elle décrocha ses yeux de la blonde, comme prise sur le fait. Dos à la baie vitrée, elle se concentra de nouveau sur la voix de Ryan qui lui demandait conseil pour le traiteur. La journaliste ne pensait pas à cela, et honnêtement le mariage était la dernière chose à laquelle elle pensait depuis son arrivée au Kenya. Après plusieurs autres minutes à débattre du menu, elle raccrocha enfin, sans dire « je t'aime » à sa compagne, seulement un moi aussi peu enthousiaste.

Lentement, sa main écarta le voile blanc, dévoilant la silhouette toujours assises sur la terrasse, éclairée par les lumières intérieures. Les avant-bras sur ses genoux, le regard lointain, la blonde était posée. Le tigreau courait, sautait dans les herbes non loin des appartements de sa sauveuse. Regina aurait donné n'importe quoi en cet instant pour savoir à quoi pouvait bien penser cette femme intrigante.

* * *

Allongée sur la chaise longue de la terrasse, Regina laissait le soleil caresser sa peau déjà bien bronzée après la première heure. Elle avait de la chance d'avoir une complexité lui permettant de ne pas finir rouge en cas de trop longue exposition aux UV. Ce n'était pas le cas de tout le monde, mais la journaliste faisait partit de la catégorie des chanceux. Journal entre les mains, ses yeux parcouraient les lignes de ce nouvel article paru ce matin dans le Times. Elle aimait lire tout autant qu'écrire, c'était la raison pour laquelle elle avait choisi le journalisme.

Détachant ses prunelles du papier, elle jeta un coup d'œil discret vers la boule de poil qui avait élu domicile au pied de la chaise voisine, se léchant les pattes sans lui porter attention. Negan était serein, à l'inverse de la reporter mal à l'aise par sa présence. Et s'il l'attaquait pendant un moment d'inattention ?! Le tigreau se coucha de tout son flan, étirant ses grosses pattes. Il devait faire bien un mètre constata la brune, un peu plus gênée par la présence du félin. Voyant qu'il ne bougeait pas de son emplacement, elle reprit sa lecture, sans jamais laisser l'animal plus d'une minute hors de son champ de vision. Valait mieux être prudente avec les prédateurs.

Concentrée sur les lignes de l'article, elle sursauta lorsque la blonde se posa sur le transat d'â côté, réveillant au passage le bébé tigre, qui miaula rapidement avant de vaquer à son sommeil. Sourire sur les lèvres, la kenyane attaqua un sandwich, le prenant à pleine bouche, si bien qu'une tomate failli s'échapper sous les coups de dent. Les yeux bruns regardèrent cet enfant manger comme s'il avait été privé de repas la veille. Les bruits de mastication étaient leur seul accompagnement, si bien que cela empêchait la reporter de lire convenablement sa presse. Entre deux bouchés, Emma lui demanda comment s'était passée sa matinée, et si l'hôtel lui convenait, chose que la brune répondit par l'affirmative, essayant d'occulter le fait que sa compagnie parlait la bouche pleine.

Regina posa son journal devant elle, releva ses lunettes de soleil et kidnappa le déjeuner de la blonde qui lui lança un regard surpris. Il ne restait pas grand-chose du sandwich, mais ce bruit incessant ne pouvait plus durer. Les yeux verts étaient menaçants, plongés dans ceux bruns défiants. Dans un élan complètement fou, l'américaine croqua délicatement dans le pain, puis le rendit à sa compagnie qui ne la quittait pas du regard, l'observant manger la bouche fermée, dans un silence des plus total. Une fois la bouchée terminée, un sourire narquois se faufila sur les lèvres pulpeuses.

\- C'est comme cela qu'on mange Miss Swan.

\- Quand vous n'appréciez pas la nourriture oui, surement.

Après un sourire en coin, la blonde reprit son repas de la même façon qu'elle l'avait attaqué, amenant la journaliste à soupirer. Cette femme était une tête de mule.

Les valises chargées dans le pickup, Regina se figea avec sa sacoche à quelques mètres du véhicule, stoppée par la présence du bébé tigre autour. Décidemment, elle se demandait s'il ne prenait pas plaisir à la tourmenter. Elle prit une profonde inspiration sous un sourire amusée de la blonde. La reporter s'apprêtait à contredire ses pensées lorsqu'elle aperçut un fusil dans les mains de la conductrice.

\- Que faites-vous avec cette arme ? La brune demanda peu rassurée, tout en posant sa sacoche au pied du siège passager.

\- Nous allons dans une région du Kenya qui est dangereuse. Il y a des gangs, et des braconniers. Je veux qu'on reste en sécurité. Expliqua Emma en déposant le fusil avec les valises.

\- J'espère que vous n'aurez pas besoin de vous en servir.

\- J'espère également. La blonde murmura avant de constater le tigreau, patte sur le carénage du pickup, prêt à monter. Non mon grand, toi, tu restes ici. Tu gardes l'hôtel.

Elles avaient quitté les routes goudronnées depuis une heure maintenant, remontant le pays en direction de la réserve Sibiloi. Le désert ne facilitait pas la circulation du pickup, malgré les roues habituées à de telles conditions de voyage. Le soleil entamait lentement sa descente mais sa chaleur demeurait. Les fenêtres de la voiture grandes ouvertes, l'air peinait tout de même à y pénétrer. Regina se demanda si elle allait s'y habituer à ce four ambiant. Même à l'ombre, elle sentait le feu sur sa peau, et les gouttes de transpiration tracées son décolleté. Ses doigts attrapèrent sa blouse violette et tenta tant bien que mal de créer un soulagement pour ses seins. Le geste ne passa pas inaperçu aux yeux de la blonde, qui ne put s'empêcher de commenter à nouveau sa tenue. Habillé d'un pantalon blanc en toile, et d'une paire de converse aux pieds plus sa blouse, la journaliste avait pourtant fait soft, et pratique pour le voyage.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ma tenue ?

\- Elle n'est pas adaptée.

\- Nous n'allons pas faire une randonnée, seulement me déposer à la réserve. Regina commenta exaspérée par les remarques récurrentes de sa conductrice.

\- Vous allez avoir chaud rapidement, si ce n'est pas déjà le cas. Emma renchérit sérieusement. Vos chaussures vont vite vous faire mal aux pieds. Vous allez dans une réserve pour approcher les animaux et pour ça, il faut marcher.

\- Je suis constamment en talons pour mon travail, alors je pense pouvoir gérer.

\- Si vous le dites. Capitula la blonde en soupirant.

Elles roulaient encore et toujours dans le même paysage de savane, si bien que la reporter se questionna sur le sens d'orientation de la kenyane. Savait-elle où elles étaient ou tournaient-elles en rond depuis le début ? Les chemins de terre ses succédaient, et l'étendue désertique également. Les herbes jaunes brûlées par le climat ne bougeaient pas d'un pouce sous l'absence évidente d'une toute petite brise de vent. Pourtant, les animaux semblaient s'accommoder de cette chaleur destructrice. Pour preuve, Emma s'arrêta pour permettre à la brune de photographier un troupeau de gazelle qui brouettait tranquillement à quelques mètres de leur pickup.

Ce fut la seule distraction pendant la demi-heure suivante qui s'écoula. La reporter jouait pensivement avec sa bague, la faisant tournoyer sur son doigt, tout en regardant la savane défilée sous ses prunelles brunes, la tête callée contre l'appuie tête. Si encore il y a avait un fond de radio dans l'habitacle, elle aurait pu écouter la musique pour faire passer le temps, mais voilà, il n'y avait pas de réseau, ce qui excluait également le portable. Non, elle était seule avec Emma dans cette voiture au milieu du désert du Kenya.

\- Comment avez-vous rencontré Ryan ?

La question survenait de nulle part. La latina se redressa sur son siège, scrutant le profil de la blonde qui fixait intensément la route, ou le semblant de chemin qu'elle se frayait dans le désert.

\- Cela vous intéresse ?!

\- Bien sûr.

Surprise par autant d'honnêteté, la reporter fixa intensément la kenyane. Emma avait une mâchoire carrée, un nez droit. Ces yeux verts viraient parfois au bleu cristallin lorsque le soleil perçait son iris. En y regardant bien, Regina pu desseller des tâches de rousseurs sur les pommettes pâles, pourtant bien cachés par le bronzage. Pourtant, elles étaient bien là. Sous ses yeux. Les prunelles chocolats descendirent sur les lèvres rosées de sa compagnie, ne serait ce qu'un instant. Un instant qui dura de longue seconde. Finalement, comme consciente de ce qu'elle faisait, la latina détourna son regard pour le fixer sur la bague lourde à son doigt.

\- Nous nous sommes rencontrés à mon travail. Et el…il est arrivé pour poursuivre le journal suite à un article accablant une certaine compagnie. Nous avons parlé et une chose en entrainant une autre…

\- Il vous a invité à diner puis les rendez-vous se sont enchainés, l'amour a grandi et vous avez dit « oui ». Emma marqua une pause avant de murmurer quelque peu déçu. Une relation des plus classiques.

Classique ? Est-ce vraiment l'adjectif qui définissait sa relation avec Ryan ?! Regina se remémora leur rencontre, qui y fallait l'avouer n'avait rien de spectaculaire, ni de romantique. Elle chercha alors dans leurs rendez-vous, mais en sortit bredouille. Leurs sorties étaient des plus classiques sans aucunes touches de romantisme non plus. Mais elle n'en avait pas besoin. Alors pourquoi ce nœud dans son estomac vint s'installer ?! Ses yeux sur le diamant de sa bague, elle se souvint de la demande de sa fiancée. Elle n'avait pas fait plus d'effort que cela, la demandant en mariage dans un restaurant alors qu'elles venaient tout juste d'en parler. Ryan avait ensuite sortit l'écrin puis l'ouvrit et avait demandé si cela l'intéressait vraiment. Si la reporter devait être honnête, elle n'avait jamais rêvé d'une demande pareille. Ses yeux n'avaient pas brillé sous cette question, et elles ne s'étaient même pas embrasser après la réponse. Cela avait plus ressemblé à un diner d'affaire plutôt qu'un engagement, et nouveau stade dans leur relation.

Emma avait raison finalement. Leur relation était des plus commune et sans surprise, sans excitation, sans rebondissement. Elles ne se disputaient jamais non plus, Ryan trouvait toujours un compromis, évitant les conflits. Non. En réalité, Regina avait plus l'impression de se marier avec une amie, plutôt qu'une épouse. Soudain, le bijou pesait une tonne à son doigt. Même si sa fiancée n'était pas ce qu'elle avait rêvé, au moins, elle savait là où elle mettait les pieds.

\- Et vous ? La brune demanda encore secouée par sa révélation.

\- Moi ?! La blonde demanda en lançant un regard confus vers sa passagère.

\- Vous partagez votre vie avec quelqu'un ? La latina questionna même si au fond, elle se doutait de la réponse.

\- Non. Je ne veux plus tomber amoureuse. Rétorqua sur un ton sombre la blonde.

\- C'est un peu radical non ?!

\- Au moins cela m'évite de souffrir.

\- Quoi, il vous a trompé avec une autre ?! Gloussa la brune persuadée que cela n'était en rien une possibilité.

\- Elle est partie avec un autre oui. Emma annonça, coupant la journaliste dans son sarcasme. Il était un très bon ami à moi. Nous étions ensemble à l'université pour nos études de vétérinaire. Je les ai surprit en plein acte dans ce qui était notre lit. J'ai fini mon année et suis rentrée au pays.

\- Je suis désolée… je ne… Regina débuta se sentant stupide d'avoir pu rigoler sur la situation.

La conductrice n'eut pas le temps de stopper les lamentations de sa compagnie, roulant dans un trou imposant, faisant bouger toute la voiture. Même si le pickup était doté de ceinture, personne ne les utilisaient, les routes suffisamment désertes pour s'en passer. Après tout, mise à part en ville où la population était suffisamment riche pour avoir le luxe de posséder une auto, les villages autour en manquaient.

La secousse fut suffisante pour que la journaliste soit pratiquement éjectée de son siège, terminant avec son flanc contre celui de la blonde, et une main sur sa cuisse dans le but de se rattraper. Suite au choc, le kenyane ralentit, laissant le véhicule rouler au point mort, sans accélérer. Son regard vert s'ancra dans les prunelles brunes y décelant des éclats presque ambre malgré la noirceur de ses iris. Leurs nez se frôlaient presque dû à leur soudaine proximité, et leurs souffles se mélangeaient sans réellement le vouloir. Pourtant, ni l'une ni l'autre ne chercha à se reculer. D'aussi prêt, Regina aurait pu compter les taches de rousseur sur les joues bronzées d'Emma, qui la fixait avec une telle profondeur, qu'elle se croyait fondre sous ses yeux jades. Le bout de ses doigts en contact avec la peau de sa cuisse, elle sentait sa douceur et la chaleur du soleil dessus.

Ce fut après un sourire indéfinissable que la conductrice se détourna de l'américaine et remit les gaz. La latina se racla la gorge d'embarras, reprenant sa place. Elle se colla pratiquement contre la portière afin d'éviter un éventuel nouvel incident. Une fois, mais pas deux. Le reste du trajet se passa dans une gêne inconfortable pour les deux femmes. L'une tentait de se concentrer sur la route déserte, l'autre observait le paysage de la savane, collée contre la portière.

Après deux heures de plus de voiture, le pickup s'enfonça dans le parking de la réserve, se garant devant un bâtiment aux allures de zoo. L'enseigne était délabrée, l'inscription pratiquement effacée, rendant impossible sa lecture. La journaliste essaya de ne pas se formaliser sur l'aspect extérieur du lieu, espérant que le personnel serait accueillant. Comme d'un commun accord, elles descendirent de l'auto, la blonde allant directement chercher les valises, tandis que la brune s'aventura vers les deux hommes qui s'avancèrent vers elles.

Main tendue vers l'avant, Regina décida d'aller se présenter, car l'attitude des hommes montraient clairement qu'ils n'étaient pas sur le point de le faire. Lorsqu'elle annonça qu'elle était là pour un reportage sur la réserve, ils échangèrent un regard incrédule qui ne passa pas inaperçu aux yeux de la kenyane appuyée contre son pickup gardant les affaires de la latina. Les yeux verts scrutèrent un instant la scène, sentant que quelque chose se tramait, mais elle ne donna pas son opinion quand la reporter lui annonça que tout était réglé, et qu'elle pouvait désormais laisser ses affaires et s'en aller.

Bras croisés sur sa poitrine, Emma lança un regard dubitatif vers les employés, clairement en train de reluquer la latina, puis soupira.

\- Si vous êtes certaine que tout est réglée…

\- Oui. Ne vous en faites pas, c'est bon. L'américaine rassura avec en prime un hochement de tête.

\- Très bien. Je vous souhaite un bon séjour alors… La blonde annonça en laissant la phrase en suspens, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi dire.

\- Au revoir Miss Swan.

\- Adieu Madame Mills. Soyez prudente.

La brune lui sourit gentiment par-dessus son épaule, déjà sur le chemin de la réception, tirant sa valise derrière elle sur la terre du Kenya. Les yeux verts la regardèrent s'éloigner de pas déterminés vers l'entrée. Profitant de cette observation et se laissant quelques minutes avant de reprendre la route, Emma composa le numéro de sa sœur afin de la tenir au courant du départ de la reporter, et la prévenir qu'elle allait amorcer le chemin du retour.

\- C'est rigolo comme tu n'es pas soulagée du départ de Regina. Je dirais même que tu es triste de savoir que tu ne la verras plus. Inaya commenta avec un ton connaisseur.

\- Tu divagues Naya. Je suis simplement fatiguée du voyage. Emma mentit en posant ses yeux vers le chemin de l'entrée de la réserve où la latina avait disparu.

\- Bien sûr. Un voyage de six heures. Lança plein de sarcasme sa sœur.

\- Je reprends la route. Ecourta la blonde ne souhaitant pas avoir cette conversation. On se voit tout à l'heure.

\- Mais j'y compte bien.

En raccrochant, la vétérinaire entendit une conversation entre les deux hommes toujours présents devant le bâtiment. Prise par la curiosité, elle tendit l'oreille tout en faisant semblant de lire un message sur son portable. Elle voulait seulement s'assurer que la journaliste soit en sécurité ici car la région n'appréciait pas les touristes. Du moins c'est ce que la kenyane essayait de se convaincre. Elle ne pouvait pas être triste du départ de la brune. Elles se connaissaient à peine, et avait vaguement parlé durant ces deux jours. Regina était têtue, fière, obstinée, peureuse mais surtout, elle voulait tout diriger. Non. Emma ne l'appréciait pas plus que cela. Non. Alors pourquoi elle écoutait la conversation en swahili des deux employés ?

\- Jinsi unafikiri tunaweza itapunguza yake katika Marekani ? (Combien tu penses qu'on peut lui soutirer à l'américaine ?)

\- Mfuko kubwa kwa kuongeza kuoza yake kukaa. (Un gros paquet en plus de lui pourrir son séjour).

Emma ferma les yeux en entendant leurs paroles. N'y avait-il donc personne d'honnête dans ce pays ?! En colère contre ces énergumènes, elle s'apprêta à aller chercher la reporter quand elle la vit revenir avec ses affaires. La blonde courut vers elle, pressée, espérant qu'elle n'avait encore rien payée. Regina fut surprise de constater que la kenyane était toujours sur le site.

\- Emma ?!

\- Pitié dites-moi que vous n'avez encore rien payé.

\- Non, j'étais sur le point…

\- C'est une arnaque Regina. Ils ne vous attendaient pas, et compte vous faire payer le prix fort, sans vous aider pour votre reportage. La blonde expliqua sérieusement en tirant la brune vers le pickup.

\- Dites-moi que je rêve.

Tirant la valise derrière elle, Emma passa devant les deux hommes qui stoppèrent leur discussion en voyant la latina accompagnée, prête à partir. Sans pouvoir se retenir, la blonde s'emporta contre eux, les traitant de tous les noms, avant de charger de nouveau son véhicule, et de faire chemin inverse avec la reporter à ses côtés.

Malgré le soleil qui descendait rapidement sur la savane, elles décidèrent d'un commun accord de rentrer à l'hôtel, Inaya attendant sa sœur. La déception était apparente sur les traits de la journaliste qui voyait son reportage être compromis. Elle savait parfaitement que si elle ne ramènerait pas un papier sur le Kenya, elle serait virée. Malgré tous les journaux présents à Los Angeles, là où elle travaillait lui convenait parfaitement, elle ne voulait en aucun cas devoir quitter ce lieu. Il fallait qu'elle trouve une solution.

Sentant les réflexions de sa passagère, la conductrice tenta de la rassurer en blaguant qu'elle lui avait encore évité une arnaque, prétextant qu'il n'y avait jamais deux sans trois. Mais la tentative resta erronée, la brune clairement affectée par cette deuxième déception. Ce fut alors que la journaliste lui expliqua la raison de son silence. Le travail. Emma sourit alors en la rassurant qu'elles trouveront bien une solution afin qu'elle puisse faire son reportage. Elle devait simplement éviter les escrocs. A cela, Regina ne put empêcher un gloussement sortir de sa bouche.

Le téléphone de la latina résonna dans l'habitacle, surprenant les deux femmes. L'intéressé se retint de ne pas soupirer en constatant que c'était encore sa fiancée qui l'appelait. Elle l'avait fait avant qu'elle ne prenne la route, et voilà qu'elle recommençait quelques heures plus tard. Décrochant, la reporter tenta d'afficher de la joie dans sa voix, mais même à ses oreilles, cela sonnait faux.

Elle conversa, mentant encore à sa compagne sur les lieux, son activité, si bien que le mensonge s'éternisa presque. Regina pouvait sentir les yeux de la blonde se lever vers le ciel à l'entente de ses conneries. Se pinçant l'arête du nez, la brunette cherchait une façon pour terminer son tissu de mensonge et décida de prétexter que quelqu'un l'attendait. Elle se demanda comment Ryan pouvait encore la croire après cela, mais la vérité était là. Elle ne se doutait de rien. La reporter raccrocha sur un bisou, ne répondant aucun sentiment avant de raccrocher. Dans une voix rieuse, la blonde lança « _Trop long_ ».

Sous le couché de soleil imposant sa lueur orangé sur le désert et les herbes, et après plusieurs kilomètres, elles approchaient un endroit plutôt arboré et investi d'herbe haute cramées par le soleil. Emma ralentit considérablement, jusqu'à se stopper. Avant que sa compagnie ne puisse lui demander la raison d'un tel arrêt, elle lui fit signe de se taire avec son index sur ses lèvres et pointa vers sa fenêtre. Au loin, par-delà le profil de la blonde, la reporter pouvait admirer un troupeau de buffle, mangeant. Il devait y en avoir une vingtaine, si ce n'était plus. Certains étaient colossaux, tandis que d'autre n'avaient que la peau sur les os.

Seulement, dans le silence, Regina entendit des bruits provenant de derrière elle. Intriguée, elle délaissa le spectacle avant de se figer sur son siège. Là à quelques mètres de la voiture, de son côté, la fixant, se trouvait une lionne. La respiration saccadée, les mains moites, la brune réussit tout de même à parler.

\- Emma ?! Elle cria presque paniquée par la situation.

L'intéressée se tourna sourire aux lèvres, mais cette expression tourna rapidement au sérieux en se rendant compte du problème.

\- Fermez votre fenêtre. Ordonna la kenyane en fermant manuellement sa fenêtre tout en scrutant la lionne avancer lentement.

\- Il y a une lionne qui me fixe…

\- Fermez votre fenêtre ! BON SANG !

Voyant l'absence de réponse et d'action de la latina, Emma prit les choses en main, basculant son buste sur les cuisses de sa compagnie totalement paniquée, avant de se saisir de la manivelle et remonter la fenêtre du pickup, au moment instant où l'animal grippa sur le capot, se couchant directement dessus.

\- Elle doit faire le guet. La blonde expliqua en se remontant lentement pour ne pas effrayer le félin. Elle ne nous fera rien. Elle s'en ira une fois que la chasse sera finie.

Si la vétérinaire était calme, ce n'était pas le cas de la reporter, qui peinait à trouver une respiration calme et posée. Les yeux bruns étaient fixés sur la lionne, ses doigts agrippaient le tissu de son siège. Le soleil pénétrant dans l'habitacle sans sortie d'air dû aux fenêtres fermées n'aidant pas la journaliste dans son état. L'oxygène lui manquait, son cœur tambourinait trop vite dans sa poitrine et elle sentait une migraine pointer le bout de son nez. Instinctivement, sa main droite se leva pour se poser sur sa cage thoracique, espérant y amener l'air dont elle avait besoin, en vain. Mais le pire de tout, c'était de ne pouvoir répondre aux appels d'Emma qui tentait de l'aider. Machinalement, elle lui attrapa la main. La blonde n'était pas rassurée en voyant la détresse respiratoire de sa compagnie et ne sachant pas comment l'aider.

\- Calmes-toi Regina. Tout va bien.

La bouche ouverte, la brune tentait vainement de respirer. Ses prises d'air étaient coupées, difficiles et surtout trop courte pour alimenter convenablement ses poumons. Ses yeux étaient toujours fixés sur la bête couchée tranquillement sur le capot du pickup, le parebrise les séparant.

\- Respire ! RESPIRE ! REGINA !

Comprenant que la panique venait de l'animal, la kenyane attrapa la tête de la latine et lui détourna son regard, le plongeant dans le sien. Main gauche dans sa nuque, front contre celui hâlé, la blonde déposa sa main droite toujours dans celle de la reporter sur sa cage thoracique au-dessus de son cœur. Regina était perdue dans un océan émeraude, mais également céruléen. Les yeux d'Emma étaient si complexes qu'il était pratiquement impossible d'en dissocier une seule couleur.

\- Concentres-toi sur ma respiration. La blonde demanda dans un murmure, entrelaçant ses doigts à ceux hâlés, les plaquant un peu plus sur son débardeur. Voilà. doucement. Lentement.

Plongée dans cet univers jade, l'américaine était concentrée sur les battements de cœur qu'elle pouvait sentir dans sa paume de main, comme si elle tenait le muscle de la blonde. Elle sentait de l'oxygène envahir ses poumons lentement mais surement, l'obligeant à fermer les yeux, sous le soulagement. Dans la noirceur, elle avait l'impression d'entendre le cœur de la kenyane battre d'un rythme serein, et dieu qu'elle aimait ça. Ce simple rythme calme et rassurant l'aidait à respirer, mais surtout ce qu'elle appréciait c'était le pouce pâle qui caressait délicatement sa joue, l'accompagnant dans sa prise d'air. Le nez de la blonde frôlait contre celui de la reporter sans réellement y faire attention, presque tendrement.

Ce fut la lionne descendant du capot dans un bruit sourd qui brisa le moment, Emma tournant la tête vers le parebrise, constatant le changement. La blonde se racla la gorge puis repris sa place dans son siège, la tête tournée vers la chasse qui prenait place. Regina ouvrit les yeux sous le manque de contact, respirant désormais normalement, bien que ses tentatives puissent encore blesser ses poumons. Elle mit quelques secondes à reprendre ses esprits, encore chamboulée par ses contacts et la proximité avec sa compagnie.

Le pickup reprit la route, se frayant un chemin dans les herbes hautes de la savane. Les mains sur le volant, la kenyane se ressassait la scène qui avait eu lieu quelques minutes plus tôt. La détresse de la journaliste qui lui avait fait accélérer son cœur, elle avait paniqué en voyant l'état de Regina. Mais surtout, elle avait réalisé que si quelque chose venait à lui arriver, elle ne saurait pas comment réagir. La blonde jeta un coup d'œil peu rassuré vers l'américaine. Cette dernière avait sa tête posée contre l'appui tête, les yeux fermés, respirant lentement, se remettant progressivement de sa crise.

\- Cela vous arrive souvent ?

Le regard confus de la latina obligea la conductrice à préciser sa demande.

\- Les crises d'angoisse.

\- Pas depuis mon adolescence non.

Pendant plusieurs minutes, seul le bruit des pneus sur la terre accompagnait les deux femmes, chacune cherchant des explications à leur comportement envers l'autre. Dans un soupire, la brune s'excusa.

\- Je suis désolée de vous avoir imposé ça…

\- Je ne savais pas vraiment comment m'y prendre… confessa dans un rire jaune la vétérinaire, sans quitter des yeux la route.

\- Tu as bien géré. Merci.

\- J'ai bien entendu ?! Emma se moqua sur un ton mélodramatique. Non seulement tu me tutoies mais en plus j'ai le droit à un merci ! Waouh ! Je ne vais pas m'en remettre. Rigola la conductrice en mimant un malaise.

\- Idiote. Regina rigola en frappant gentiment le bras de la blonde.

Le soleil s'était couché depuis déjà pas mal de temps, laissant les deux femmes dans une pénombre des plus totale, les chemins seulement éclairés par les phrases de la voiture. La chaleur était également descendue, permettant un voyage plus agréable malgré l'absence de vent. La kenyane avait annoncé quelques minutes auparavant qu'elles n'étaient plus très loin de l'hôtel, il leur manquait tout de même pas mal de kilomètre a effectué. Alors qu'elles roulaient tranquillement, discutant de l'attrait de la blonde pour les animaux, un bruit violent résonna dans le désert, puis le pickup s'enfonça sur le côté droit. Elles avaient frôlé l'accident. La blonde demanda à la reporter de rester dans le véhicule pendant qu'elle allait vérifier l'état du véhicule. Elle jura en constatant que le pneu droit avait éclaté suite à un piège de braconnier qui avait lacéré le pneu. Enervée, elle tapa dedans sous les yeux perplexes bruns. Regina rejoignit la blonde se rendant compte par elle-même de la situation, et surtout, qu'elles étaient dans le désert, en pleine nuit, au milieu de nulle part, à la proie des animaux sauvages.

\- Que faisons-nous maintenant ? La journaliste questionna peu rassurée, mais surtout exténuée de cette journée interminable.

\- Il y a un petit village pas loin. Espérons qu'ils auront un garage ou du réseau… Expliqua Emma en descendant les affaires du pickup.

Cette dernière ferma sa voiture, la laissant au beau milieu du désert du Kenya. Une valise derrière elle, son fusil sur l'épaule, la blonde avançait suivit de près par la latina, qui portait sa sacoche ainsi que son sac, se promettant qu'à son prochain voyage, elle prendrait moins d'affaires. Leurs pieds s'enfonçaient dans la terre, ou le sable. Regina se plaignait de devoir couper hors des routes, mais Emma était tellement fatiguée, qu'elle avait opté pour le chemin le plus rapide. Et puis, elles ne devaient pas trainées dans la nuit dans la savane. Même si, les animaux venaient rarement dans cet endroit dû à la proximité avec les villages et la ville, elles se devaient de rester prudentes.

\- Tu es certaine de ne pas porter malheur ? Emma questionna sérieusement en jetant un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule.

\- Pardon ?! S'exclama la brune étonnée et outrée en entendant pareille idiotie.

\- Ben oui ! Tout d'abord l'arnaque, deux fois en plus. La lionne sur le capot de mon pickup et maintenant la roue… Tu es un chat noir.

\- Pourquoi restes-tu alors ? Demanda vexée la journaliste continuant de suivre la kenyane.

\- Rentrez à l'hôtel à pied en pleine nuit serait du suicide.

Regina secoua la tête sous l'ironie de la blonde qui souriait encore de son humour. Portable tendu vers le ciel, la reporter essayait pour la vingtième fois d'attraper du réseau, en vain. C'était un coin paumé de toute façon.

\- Si on en avait, ton téléphone sonnerait avec le prénom Ryan affiché dessus. Emma cracha tout en attendant la latina, qui cherchait encore, avant de lui lancer un regard appuyé.

Ryan. L'américaine l'avait complètement oublié avec toute cette histoire. Depuis son arrivée au Kenya, sa fiancée l'énervait avec les préparatifs du mariage, son travail, et surtout toutes ses attentions. Elle avait envie de piquant, de spontanéité. Depuis qu'elle avait posé les pieds sur cette terre, Regina était sereine, libre. Elle se sentait enfin respirer, vivre sa vie et enchainer les galères, certes, mais elle n'avait jamais apprécié plus les problèmes que maintenant. A Los Angeles, tout était réglé d'un coup de portable ou d'internet. Ici, les choses étaient différentes, et elle aimait ça. Elle devait se débrouiller, supporter la chaleur, tirer sa valise et surtout tenir tête à une blonde aussi têtue qu'une mule. Pour la première fois depuis son arrivée, elle remerciait son supérieur pour une telle opportunité. Même si son article, et reportage était clairement compromis, elle appréciait l'endroit. La compagnie également.

Regina s'arrêta aux côtés de la blonde qui s'était figée, son regard scrutait un point du sol, dans les herbes, non loin du bord d'un chemin. Les yeux de la latina suivirent la trajectoire de ceux jades, avant de se poser sur une croix en bois. Une simple croix, crucifix en plein milieu du désert kenyan. La journaliste comprit rapidement que quelqu'un était mort à cet endroit précis, et que vu la tristesse sur le visage de sa compagnie, elle devait la connaitre. Elle n'osait pas parler de peur de déranger la blonde dans son moment de recueillement. C'était la première fois que la brunette voyait Emma aussi vulnérable, et éteinte. Elle qui débordait de joie d'ordinaire. Elle ne la connaissait que depuis deux jours, mais enjouée était un trait certain du caractère de la blonde. Voilà, que cet aspect avait laissé place au chagrin.

\- Ma sœur t'as-t-elle raconté ? Questionna la blonde dans un murmure, son regard scrutant le crucifix.

\- Elle m'a seulement dit que ses parents t'ont recueilli après un drame.

Mes parents et moi étions de voyage ici, nous logions chez les parents d'Inaya. Nos parents étaient de vieux amis. Emma raconta avec un sourire triste sur son visage. Un jour, mes parents sont allés faire un safari. Le bus de tourisme était plein. Sur le chemin de retour, un gang a attaqué le bus. Ils sont morts. Ici. Moi j'attendais leur retour à l'hôtel.

Sous cette révélation et la tristesse apparente de sa compagnie, la brunette fit la seule chose qui lui paraissait réconfortante. Ses doigts hâlés glissèrent entre ceux pâles, serrant leur étreinte pour lui témoigner de son soutien. Elles restèrent quelques secondes de plus à observer la croix en bois parmi les herbes hautes de la savane. Emma n'était jamais venue ici. Elle fuyait cette région ne souhaitant pas ouvrir les blessures du passé, et voilà qu'elle était devant le lieu de la tuerie avec Regina à ses côtés. Une larme silencieuse glissa sur sa joue, avant qu'elle ne la balaye d'un revers de main, s'interdisant de pleurer à nouveau. Cela n'allait rien changer.

Elles marchaient depuis une bonne demi-heure quand des lumières apparurent au loin. La journaliste remercia le ciel dans un soupire qui ne passa pas inaperçu aux oreilles de la blonde qui rigola silencieusement sans s'arrêter pour autant. Le village était désert. Les rues étaient vide, et la reporter se demanda alors quelle heure il pouvait bien être pour que personne n'habitent les allées. Elles s'aventurèrent au centre, où une femme était là, assise devant un bâtiment, livre dans ses mains. Pendant que la latina contemplait le village, la blonde alla lui parler. Regina entendait à nouveau cette langue inconnue tandis qu'elle scrutait le petit village. Il était modeste mais calme. Les rues n'avaient rien de celles de Los Angeles qui pouvaient être qualifiées de boulevard. A côté celle du Kenya était des ruelles. Le goudron était inexistant ainsi que le réseau. La reporter se questionna d'autant d'égard entre deux pays.

Elle fut tirée de sa contemplation par sa compagnie qui la rassura en l'informant qu'il y avait bien un garagiste dans le village, mais qu'il était fermé vu l'heure et qu'il n'ouvrirait que le lendemain matin. Regina n'avait pas d'autres choix que d'acquiescer, de toute manière, elle ne pouvait pas y faire grand-chose, mais elle commençait à être fatiguée, et surtout, elle avait faim.

\- Elle m'a indiqué un « hôtel » pour cette nuit.

Le ton que la blonde avait employé laissait à penser qu'il ne s'agissait en rien d'un hôtel, et l'attitude nonchalante de la kenyane confirmait les soupçons de la brune.

\- Un hôtel ? Regina pressa en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

\- En quelque sorte.

\- Je vois.

Sourire sur les lèvres, Emma emboita le pas, prenant une ruelle. Ce qui perturbait la latina s'était le fait qu'elle quittait le village. Voilà qu'elles étaient de nouveau dans le désert, en pleine nuit à marcher dans la terre, remplissant ses chaussures de petits cailloux. Finalement, les prunelles brunes se posèrent sur des huttes éclairées par des flambeaux. Ses habitations n'avaient aucunes dispositions particulières, comme si elles avaient été implantées dans le décor sans but précis. Quelques mètres plus loin, une pergola abritait un homme noir dormant les pieds sur la table de fortune qui semblait lui servir de bureau. Emma repéra un poteau électrique quelques mètres plus loin, et informa la reporter qu'elle allait essayer de contacter sa sœur afin de l'avertir de la situation. Le bruit des roues de la valise sur la terre avaient dû le réveiller car il se redressa promptement, la fixant stupéfait de sa présence. Elle tenta un sourire devant cet homme et pria pour qu'une chambre soit libre.

\- Bonsoir… tenta délicatement la latina non persuadée que le réceptionniste parle anglais.

\- Bonsoir. Désirez-vous une chambre ?

\- Dieux merci vous parlez anglais. Regina soupira soudainement soulagée de cette nouvelle.

\- Oui madame. Répondit l'homme en dévoilant ses dents parfaitement blanche, lui donnant un air idiot.

\- Avez-vous deux chambres ? Pour mon amie et moi ?

\- Non désolée madame. L'homme informa toujours son sourire idiot sur les lèvres.

\- Vous reste-il une chambre alors ? La journaliste essaya de nouveau ne souhaitant pas dormir dans la voiture.

\- Une cahute oui.

\- Bien alors nous la prenons. Regina annonça en commençant à ouvrir son sac afin d'en sortir son argent.

\- Non. Je suis désolée madame.

\- Mais il vous reste bien une chambre ?! Demanda confuse la brune en fixant le réceptionniste.

\- Oui madame mais je ne peux pas vous la donner. Désolée.

Sentant une colère noire montée, l'américaine décida de laisser la réception. Elle se tourna et partit rejoindre la blonde qui téléphonait sous le poteau électrique, appuyée contre, la valise à ses côtés. Emma raccrocha au même moment où la brune arriva à son niveau, visiblement en colère.

\- C'est quoi son problème ?! Il me dit qu'il reste une chambre mais ne veut pas nous la donner ! S'emporta la latina en pointant du doigt l'homme qui les regardaient intrigué.

\- Bien c'est normal. Informa la blonde en haussant les épaules. Nous sommes au Kenya, en Afrique. On ne peut pas partager une chambre si nous ne sommes pas mariées. Le mariage est une tradition ici.

\- C'est pas vrai… Regina soupira clairement fatiguée.

\- Ecoute prends la chambre. Je vais aller dormir dans la voiture.

\- Il en est hors de question ! Tu ne vas pas dormir avec des lions qui rôdent autour. Non. Menaça la reporter en pointant un doigt vers le visage de sa compagnie afin de montrer sa détermination.

Alors qu'elle regardait le visage de la blonde, éclairé par la lumière du lampadaire, elle eut une idée. Ses yeux se posèrent sur cette bague à son majeur droit, si fine qu'elle pouvait facilement passer pour une alliance. Sous les yeux perplexe de la kenyane, elle retira son anneau, et le scruta un moment. Emma avait dû comprendre son idée, car elle gloussa amusée.

\- Ah non. Je ne veux pas de problème. Je vais dormir dans ma voiture. Emma déclara en contournant la journaliste qui la stoppa par le bras.

\- Ne fais pas l'idiote !

L'ambiance changea tout à coup, devenant lourde entre les deux femmes. La blonde ne pouvait détacher ses yeux du visage hâlé, le dévorant sans ménagement tandis que la brune fixait leurs mains. La gauche de la blonde dans la sienne, son pouce et son index droit tenant la bague, si fine qu'avec trop de pression, elle pouvait la tordre. Elle tremblait. Dieu qu'elle tremblait, mais elle aimait ça. Elle pouvait sentir le regard profond et différent sur son visage, le caressant sans jamais le toucher. Dans un geste sur, elle passa la fausse alliance au doigt d'Emma qui retint son souffle. Sans pour autant lâcher sa main, les prunelles ambre se plongèrent dans celles jades, cherchant. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle recherchait dans ce regard profond. Elle ne savait pas non plus ce qu'elle faisait. Pourtant, une seule chose était sure, elle avait l'impression de faire la bonne chose. Son cœur s'emballait, ses mains étaient moites, sa gorge serrée et son estomac tout retourné. Mais elle faisait la bonne chose. Jamais avec Ryan elle n'avait ressenti pareils sentiments.

Les yeux bruns observèrent l'or encercler parfaitement le doigt de sa compagnie, se souvenant que sa bague de fiançailles avait dû être retaillée pour qu'elle lui aille. Regina savait qu'une bague trop grande ou trop courte avait une signification. Voilà que sa bague, que portait désormais la blonde comme alliance était parfaite pour son doigt, long, fin et surtout son annulaire. L'or blanc du bijou reflétait avec la lumière naturelle de la pleine lune mais Emma ne pouvait qu'apprécier sa présence à son doigt. Cette gêne soudaine qu'elle n'avait jamais eue la chance de ressentir sur son annulaire, et voilà que la latina lui passait la bague au doigt. Bien qu'elle était récitante au mariage, la blonde se trouvait à avoir le plaisir d'être la femme de la brune cette nuit, même si ce n'était que fiction. Elle décida alors d'en profiter. C'était sa seule chance de faire partie de la vie amoureuse de la journaliste. Elle ne la laisserait pas passer.

La reporter se racla la gorge sous le silence pesant et incertain, avant de prendre la main de sa compagnie et de la tirer littéralement vers l'homme, qui les observaient perplexe approcher. D'instinct, la kenyane entrelaça ses doigts à ceux hâlés, testant cette sensation nouvelle, et bien évidemment, l'adorant. Regina retenu un sourire satisfait franchir la barrière de ses lèvres sous ce contact nouveau et délicieux, préférant tenter à nouveau sa chance avec le réceptionniste.

\- Désolé monsieur, mais je pense que vous avez mal compris. Nous sommes ensemble. Annonça sur un ton appuyé la brune.

\- Et ? Demanda l'homme confus, scrutant les deux jeunes femmes l'une après l'autre, cherchant la signification de cette phrase.

\- Ce qu'elle veut dire. C'est que nous sommes mariées. Expliqua Emma en montrant sa bague et pointant du doigt celle de la latina, qui souriait crispée espérant que l'homme gobe ce mensonge.

\- Quoi ?! Le réceptionniste s'exclama tout en se levant brusquement de sa chaise manquant de la faire tomber.

\- Oui nous sommes mariées ! Renchérit la reporter en enlaçant la blonde, posant sa tête sur son épaule.

\- OH ! Fantastique ! Lune de Miel ! L'homme s'excita comme une puce, soudainement alerte par la nouvelle. Parfait ! Venez. Venez. Il annonça en faisant signe aux deux femmes de la suivre dans le désert.

Eclairé par un flambeau, elles marchaient derrière le guide ou réceptionniste, il semblait tout faire, le laissant montrer la route.

\- Je n'arrive pas à croire que cela est fonctionné. Regina murmura stupéfaite de la stupidité de l'homme.

\- Ah parce que tu en doutais ?! Emma demanda surprise de cet aveu.

Elles traversèrent d'autres huttes, jusqu'à ce que l'homme qui sans lumière pour l'éclairer passerait inaperçu, ne s'arrête devant une petite cahute entourée de flambeau tous allumés, éclairant la chaume de la bâtisse. Elle était isolée des autres, laissant un large espace et d'intimité. L'homme ouvrit la porte en bois puis invita les deux femmes à pénétrer dans les lieux. Quand elles entrèrent, leurs souffles se coupèrent. C'était magnifique, il n'y avait pas d'autre mot. Alors que le réceptionniste s'afférait à leur présenter la cahute, elles préféraient observer la décoration luxueuse qui s'offrait à elles.

Le sol n'était autre que du jonc de mer, donnant une chaleur à l'endroit. Les murs étaient restés en bois. A l'entrée, le lit double était contre le mur gauche de la cahute laissant sur la droite un large salon dont les canapés étaient en tissu blanc, comme du lin. Une console séparait l'espace jour de l'espace nuit, ornée d'une corbeille de fruit frais. La salle de bain, séparée par un paravent donnait directement dans la grande pièce. Il n'y avait aucune cloison, mais les séparations étaient évidentes. La journaliste comprit alors que cet espace était une cahute nuptiale, débordante d'intimité et de romantisme. Soudainement, elle se sentait exposée, vulnérable, et gênée. L'homme termina la visite par un couple de cygne présent sur le couvre lit, s'embrassant. Cette coïncidence fit rire la blonde qui raccompagna le réceptionniste, le remerciant de son travail. Fatiguée par tant d'émotions, Regina posa sa sacoche sur le canapé, et s'assit sans besogne dessus. Cependant, le repos ne fut que de courte durée lorsque sa fausse femme l'informa que le diner était servi et les attendait sagement.

Le feu de camp immense réchauffait les couples assis sur leurs couvertures, dégustant un repas copieux sur des plateaux prévus à cet effet. La journaliste aurait pensé que le repas se serait déroulé dans un restaurant, avec de vraies tables, et non à même le sol, mais cela ne la dérangeait pas. Elle se retrouvait à apprécier à nouveau le changement et la simplicité. Alors qu'elle prenait son temps pour manger, sa compagnie dévorait avec engouement son assiette.

\- Ça fait du bien. J'ai l'impression de ne pas avoir mangé depuis 6 mois ! Emma informa la bouche pleine, déjà prête à de nouveau la remplir, la fourchette débordante d'aliments. Merci Regina.

L'intéressée rougit presque sous le regard tendre que lui offrait la blonde, dont les yeux vert étincelaient sous l'éclat des flammes. Ce fut alors que le couple le plus proche, un homme et une femme d'une quarantaine d'année entamèrent la conversation.

\- Vous êtes américaines ? Questionna la femme dans un anglais parfait avec un accent New Yorkais.

La bouche pleine, la brune ne put d'acquiescer.

\- Voyage de noce ?

La kenyane était sur le point de démentir la question de la new yorkaise quand la main de la journaliste l'empêcha de raconter la vérité. Après tout, si elles voulaient dormir dans un endroit sûr, sans animaux autour, valait mieux continuer la mascarade.

\- Oui. En effet. La latina répondit ponctuant sa réponse par un sourire chaleureux.

\- Cela fait douze ans que nous sommes mariés. Le mari de la femme informa fièrement tout en lançant un regard plus qu'amoureux pour son épouse.

Voilà comment elles se retrouvèrent à camper sur leur couverture, sirotant du vin rouge tout en conversant avec ce couple fort sympathique, dans un hôtel atypique du désert du Kenya. Emma picorait des grains de raisins tandis que Regina écoutait attentivement l'histoire de la rencontre de leur compagnie, éclairée par des flambeaux.

\- Il a couru derrière le bus. Il a réussi à le rattraper à la prochaine station. Il est monté dedans, et m'a embrassé. Et là, j'ai su que c'était l'homme de ma vie. Conta la femme appuyée contre le torse de son mari qui lui caressait gentiment le bras.

La reporter pouvait voir l'amour transpirer de ces deux êtres collés l'un à l'autre ou dans leurs regards. Assise avec les jambes sur le côté, partageant la couverture avec la blonde, qui elle aussi paraissait attentive à l'histoire, l'américaine constata la distance qui les séparaient. Pourtant, elle songeait à Ryan et son attitude envers elle. Certes, elles n'étaient pas non plus tout le temps collées l'une à l'autre. Mais jamais sa fiancée n'avait eu de gestes tendres, attentionnés en public envers elle. Jamais elles n'avaient montré qu'elles s'aimaient en plein jour, devant leurs familles respectives. Jamais. Trop occupé à y réfléchir, elle ne vit pas la blonde féliciter l'homme pour sa détermination tout en posant son bras derrière le dos de la reporter, se rapprochant subtilement de cette dernière.

\- Et vous alors ? Quand est-ce que vous avez su ? Questionna curieux l'homme alors que sa femme était visiblement impatiente de connaitre la réponse.

Les prunelles brunes se posèrent embarrassée dans celle émeraude. La kenyane, sentant que sa compagnie était à court d'idée brillante pour la soirée, décida alors de commencer, attrapant son verre de vin rouge et en buvant une gorgée.

\- Franchement au début, j'avais envie de la gifler. Regina la frappa gentiment sur le bras, outrée d'entendre pareilles sottises. C'est vrai ! Se défendit la blonde en haussant les épaules avant de reprendre une gorgée de son liquide rouge.

\- Et moi, je me suis demandée comment on pouvait faire sa vie avec un enfant.

\- Voilà qu'elle recommence ! Emma soupira.

La brunette rigola gentiment sous les mots de sa fausse femme tout en triturant sa bague de fiançailles. Elle resta plonger dans ses pensées un court instant avant de dévoiler ce qui la perturbait.

\- Je me demande si c'est vraiment notre lune de miel, et non le voyage de la dernière chance…

\- Non pas déjà. Contredit la femme.

\- Je pense qu'au fond aucunes de nous deux ne veut arrêter. La blonde déclara sérieusement en tentant un regard vers sa partenaire. Ni toi, ni moi. Admis Emma en scrutant le feu, cherchant ses prochains mots. Elle est belle, impulsive. Elle est intelligente, sarcastique.

La latina écoutait attentivement les paroles de sa compagnie de couverture, fixant le vide, n'osant pas la regarder de peur de s'exposer, de montrer qu'elle était chamboulée par ses mots.

\- Je déteste quand elle fait une crise d'angoisse. Quand elle lâche prise, quand elle sourit… Elle me donne envie de rester.

En posant sa main gauche derrière elle, la main hâlée heurta une autre peau qui s'était glissée sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte à cet endroit. Ce contact rapide lui fit ancrer ses yeux dans ceux de son opposée, qui la regardait déjà comme pour obtenir une réponse, peu importe laquelle. Ces mots avaient provoqué un chamboulement dans le corps de la journaliste. Son cœur s'était emballé une nouvelle fois, et ces yeux jades qui la sondaient n'arrangeaient rien à sa situation. De leur propre fait, ses doigts glissèrent sur la couverture pour rejoindre ceux pâles, les frôlant tendrement à plusieurs reprises, sans jamais s'immiscer entre eux. Mais cela devait être la réponse que la blonde attendait, car elle détourna son regard pour le tourner vers le couple, l'agrémentant avec un sourire satisfait et euphorique.

Pendant que sa compagnie discutait encore avec le couple de new yorkais, Regina comprenait que ce voyage allait bouleverser sa vie, dans tous les domaines. Car si elle était moins stressée et beaucoup plus calme, cela se devait au pays en lui-même et ces paysages magnifiques. Mais si son cœur s'emballait à tout rompre, ses mains devenaient moites, et sa gorge se serrait, cela n'avait rien à voir avec sa fiancée qui l'attendait sagement à Los Angeles. Non. Cela provenait de l'africaine qui était prétendument sa femme pour cette nuit et totalement à l'inverse de sa future. L'américaine se rendait compte d'une chose. Elle était attirée par cette blonde, et le pire de tout, c'était que ses sentiments étaient réciproques.

Fixer le plafond n'avait jamais aidé à mettre les idées aux claires, et cela se confirmait pour la brune qui devait le scruter depuis pas moins de dix minutes. Le drap fin remonté sur son corps alors qu'elle était couchée sur le côté droit du lit, entendant l'eau couler de la pomme de douche, et si elle faisait vraiment attention, elle pouvait également voir la silhouette de la blonde au travers du bois du paravent. Elle avait beau réfléchir à sa relation avec Ryan, elle ne trouvait rien qui ne clochait. Elles s'étaient rencontrées, avaient partagé des rendez-vous où elles parlaient plus affaires que leurs personnes. D'ailleurs maintenant qu'elle y songe, quelle était la fleur préférée de sa fiancée ? Elle ne le savait pas. Elles planifiaient tous afin d'être certaine de pouvoir se voir. Le mardi c'était restaurant luxueux en centre-ville, le jeudi un film chez Ryan, et le cycle recommençait.

Leur relation manquait cruellement de spontanéité, et Regina se demandait comment elle avait fait pour ne pas s'en rendre compte avant ce jour. Etait-elle vraiment devenue cette femme routinière qui se contentait de revivre tous les jours la même journée afin d'éviter les surprises ? Elle ne l'avait pas vu venir ce changement. Pendant ses études de journalisme, elle profitait pourtant, et même avant sa rencontre avec Ryan. Changeait-on vraiment par amour ?!

Elle fut interrompue dans son fil de pensée par la kenyane qui sortit de derrière le paravent. La brune dû déglutir sous cette vision, sentant sa salive monter dans sa bouche. Emma n'était vêtue que d'un soutient gorge de sport noir, et d'un boxer de la même couleur. Ses cheveux trempés collaient à sa peau pêche, et la ligne extérieure de ses abdos était visible pour les prunelles brunes. Regina était pour le moins surprise de voir la blonde aussi peu vêtue. Elle ne dit rien, même lorsque celle-ci éteignit les lumières de la cahute, puis se coucha à même le sol sur le côté gauche du lit, non loin du paravent.

Elle cherchait le sommeil depuis pas mal de temps déjà, mais celui-ci ne venait pas. La journaliste pouvait entendre la blonde bouger sur le sol, clairement inconfortable dû à la matière avant de l'entendre jurer suite à un coup contre le lit qui tanga légèrement.

\- Emma ?

\- Hum.

L'américaine se surprit à soulever le drap, invitant la kenyane à la rejoindre silencieusement. Voyant l'hésitation de la blonde qui s'était assise, elle tapota gentiment la place à ses côtés avant de retirer sa main lorsque sa compagnie prit place. Couchées sur le dos, les deux femmes fixaient intensément le plafond, ne sachant pas quoi faire ou dire.

\- Merci.

\- En quel honneur ? Questionna surprise la reporter qui n'osait pas bouger de sa position.

\- Pour ne pas me laisser dormir par terre.

\- Il n'y a pas de quoi.

Le silence retombait dans la cahute. La respiration de la blonde calme et sereine était la seule chose que les tympans de la brune percevaient.

\- Comment va Ryan ?

\- Bien. Je… Débuta la latina avant de soupirer. Je dois t'avouer quelque chose à propos de Ryan.

\- C'est une femme. Emma déclara avec un ton sans appel.

\- Comment tu l'as su ? Questionna la latina en se tournant pour faire face à la blonde, qui fit de même.

\- Ta façon de te comporter avec les hommes. Tu es clairement plus à l'aise avec les femmes. Pourquoi tu m'as laissé penser que Ryan était un homme ?

Au fond, la journaliste savait pourquoi elle avait mentit. Du moins, cela était plus claire désormais, mais elle ne pouvait pas l'admettre, et ne voudrait pas l'admettre à la raison de ce mensonge. Détournant les yeux, elle sentait sa bague peser un peu plus à son doigt. Une main se posa alors sur son poignet, lui faisant relever ses iris chocolat dans les pierres jades.

\- Tu as cru que j'étais fiancé à un homme, je n'ai pas voulu te contre dire. Expliqua la reporter sans pour autant mentir. On ne se connaissait pas lorsque tu as posé la question.

\- Ce n'est pas comme si cela allait me choquer. Blagua la blonde en se positionnant de nouveau sur le dos, un bras derrière sa tête.

\- Idiote ! Rigola gentiment la brune en la frappant sur le biceps.

\- De quoi elle a l'air ?

\- Ryan ?! La blonde acquiesça par un bruit de gorge. Pourquoi cela t'intéresse ?

\- Par pure curiosité au sujet de la femme avec qui tu partages ta vie.

\- Elle est … de même taille que moi. Châtain foncé avec des yeux bleus. Avocate d'entreprise. Regina récita comme si elle dressait le profil d'un suspect.

\- Est-elle la bonne ? Murmura avec une once de peur la kenyane.

Etait-elle la bonne ? Se questionna également la reporter qui se tourna pour scruter de nouveau le plafond de la cahute. Elle ne s'était jamais posée la question en réalité. Elle avait dit oui, car elle aimait Ryan, et cela semblait si évident sur le coup. Mais maintenant qu'elle voyait leur relation sous un nouvel angle, se voyait-elle vraiment finir sa vie avec elle ? Vieillir, avoir des enfants ? Un chien ou un chat ? Acheter une maison ?

\- Honnêtement ?! J'en doute. Avoua Regina dans un murmure.

* * *

Regina n'avait pas le souvenir de cette route escamotée. Elles roulaient depuis plusieurs heures maintenant, étant partit en début d'après-midi puisque le garagiste n'avait pas voulu bouleversé son planning de client pour une urgence. Ce fut d'ailleurs la première fois qu'elle avait vu la blonde pratiquement perdre son sang-froid dans cette langue incompréhensible. Voilà que le pickup roulait sur ce chemin, ou route, bien que cela semble impossible, infesté de trous en tout genre, balançant les deux femmes. Si la brune avait été sur un bateau, elle aurait déjà vomi son repas du midi.

Alors qu'elles pensaient être seules sur cette route de terre aux crevasses infernales, un 4x4 les doubla à toute allure, ne ralentissant même pas, passant les trous comme si la route était en réalité lisse. Un homme était à l'arrière s'agrippant aux barres de fer qui encadrait l'arrière du véhicule. Ils tournèrent sur la droite, fonçant dans les herbes hautes de la savane, oubliant le chemin de terre. La conductrice du pickup jaune canari freina brusquement, et emprunta le même lieu que les hommes, les suivants, déterminée. La journaliste alla pour lui demander leur changement soudain de cap, se tenant comme elle pouvait au siège suite aux secousses, qu'elle se tut sous le spectacle alors que le véhicule s'arrêtait.

Là dans les herbes hautes cramées par le soleil se trouvaient les hommes, fusils dans les mains pointés vers un éléphant clairement pétrifié, entouré par ces braconniers. L'animal avançait et reculait, ses oreilles battant de l'air, se tournant menaçant pour espérer s'échapper en effrayant les chasseurs. Ses défenses étaient assez courtes mais menaçantes. Il était perdu. La reporter appela le prénom de sa compagnie quand celle-ci descendit rapidement de la voiture, et récupéra le fusil à l'arrière, avançant vers les braconniers. Devant la fenêtre de la brune, la kenyane brandit le canon dans les airs et tira. Le coup de feu retentissant dans l'air étouffant du désert de la savane, alertant le groupe d'homme d'une autre présence. Le mammifère barrit à plusieurs reprises, toujours prit dans une embuscade.

De son siège, la reporter observait Emma, debout, de dos, tenir tête à ces braconniers sans scrupules. Regina ne comprit pas la conversation qui avait lieu entre la blonde et un homme en particulier, le plus proche de cette dernière. Ils conversaient, ou plutôt se menaçaient dans cette langue que la latina ne comprenait pas. Seulement, aux tons employés par les deux personnes, il ne s'agissait pas d'une discussion cordiale. D'un coup, un deuxième coup de feu fut tiré par la kenyane, dans le sable, à deux doigt des pieds de l'homme, le faisant reculer. Le souffle court, l'américaine regardait la blonde tenir sa position, le canon du fusil visant l'homme sans sourciller. Cela ne faisait que quelques secondes, mais cela paraissait une éternité que personne ne bougeait. Même l'éléphant n'osait se mouvoir. Finalement, l'homme fit un signe à ses compères, les faisant abandonner leur chasse, et proie. Les yeux bruns les observèrent remonter dans leur 4x4 puis disparaitre. Elle laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement dans l'habitacle, encore sous le choc de la détermination de sa compagnie.

Regina regarda par la fenêtre. Emma était avec l'éléphant qui ne bougeait pas. Ils se toisèrent l'un l'autre pendant quelques secondes, avant que la blonde ne le fasse fuir en brandissant les bras vers le ciel. Elle déposa son arme à l'arrière de la voiture avant de reprendre sa place derrière le volant. Elle attendit quelques secondes, observant l'animal marcher dans les herbes tranquillement.

\- Ils allaient vraiment le tuer ?

\- Oui. Pour revendre ses défenses. Répondit Emma en faisant demi-tour.

\- C'est dégelasse.

* * *

Après une bonne douche d'un quart d'heure, la brune sortit de la salle de bain, une serviette autour de son buste, accroché soigneusement par un nœud. Elle se brossait les cheveux délicatement tout en marchant dans sa suite, qu'elle était heureuse de retrouver. Sous l'eau, elle avait l'impression que la terre s'était faufilée dans des zones impossible. Elle s'était néanmoins habituée à la chaleur de ce pays et à ces nuits agréables alors que c'était l'hiver. Les gouttes d'eau dégoulinant de ces cheveux, elle les peignait sereine quand son portable sonna sur la commode, signalant un appel.

Elle scruta l'appelant puis soupira. C'était à nouveau Ryan qui la contactait après l'avoir fait dans la matinée, ayant parlé avec elle tandis qu'elle était appuyée au poteau électrique afin de lui répondre. Elle en avait assez qu'elle l'appelle toute les deux minutes, plusieurs fois par jours. La brunette se détourna du téléphone le laissant sonner dans le vide. Après tout, elle ne voulait pas lui parler. Ses pas la guidèrent vers la baie vitrée ouverte, laissant la brise de cette soirée faire baisser la température de sa chambre. Ses yeux se posèrent d'eux-mêmes sur la silhouette en contre bas.

Tigreau dans les bras, la blonde lui donnait le biberon sous le couché de soleil africain. Les deux pattes sur l'objet, l'animal dégustait son repas sous le regard attentionnée de la kenyane. Un sourire prit possession du visage de la latina qui ne chercha pas à le refouler, malgré cette sonnerie incessante qui retentissait derrière elle, sur la commode. Son attention était sur cette blonde, seule à présent, assise sur sa terrasse le regard vert tourné vers l'horizon qui s'étendait. Regina prit le temps de contempler celle qui fut sa femme pour une nuit. Emma était une femme belle, avec un sacré caractère, un métier intéressant, et surtout une famille adorable. Les battements de son cœur sursautèrent à l'idée qu'elle aurait bien partagée sa vie avec une personne comme elle. Seulement, elle était promise à Ryan Daniels, et cela devait rester comme ça. Elle ne pouvait pas tout détruire pour un coup de cœur au Kenya.

Une semaine que la journaliste de Los Angeles était en Afrique. Elle s'habituait à l'environnement, les animaux et surtout les routes terreuses et la chaleur intense des lieux. Emma lui avait gentiment proposé de venir faire son reportage sur son lieu de travail, autrement dit Nairobi Animal Orphelinage. La reporter ne pouvait être que ravie de cette proposition et avait donc accepté. Trois jours qu'elle accompagnait la blonde à son travail, qu'elle prenait des notes sur les pensionnaires du site, sur son fonctionnement, les animaux présents et comment bien s'occuper d'eux. Elle avait déjà pris beaucoup de photos, si bien que la journaliste avait dû vider son appareil sur son ordinateur afin de pouvoir en faire de nouvelles.

Pourtant, même si ce reportage l'enivrait au plus haut point, ce qu'elle appréciait le plus, c'était de pouvoir découvrir la kenyane. Elle avait appris qu'elle avait fait des études de vétérinaire car elle aimait les animaux depuis toute petite, ayant elle-même un chien dans son enfance. Mais ce qu'elle aimait par-dessus tout, c'était les animaux sauvages et apprendre comment ils fonctionnaient. Elle avait fait ses études aux Etats-Unis notamment à Boston, avant de revenir au Kenya suite à la tromperie. Elle avait donc finalisé son diplôme au pays, comme elle le dit si ben.

Elle était assise sur un banc à l'abri d'un arbre. Le soleil cognait tellement que même à l'ombre, la chaleur était lourde et écrasante. Stylo dans sa main, carnet ouvert, la brunette observait les girafons dans leurs enclos. Un sourire s'afficha de lui-même sur son visage quand Emma vint s'assoir à ces côtés. La casquette sur la tête, la queue de cheval haute passant par le trou, son débardeur blanc à l'effigie du site, short beige et rangers aux pieds, elle s'installa les bras de part et d'autre du dossier.

\- Je constate que tu noircis ton carnet.

\- En effet. Je note pratiquement tout ce qui se passe. Regina commenta en continuant son activité.

\- Tu as des admirateurs. Annonça sérieusement la blonde en pointant du doigt les trois girafons qui les observaient.

\- Ils sont trop adorables.

Il eut un silence avant que la vétérinaire ne se lève précipitamment du banc tendant sa main vers la journaliste. Confuse de ce changement soudain d'attitude, Regina se saisit du membre qui la leva, et la tira vers l'enclos qu'elles observaient deux secondes plus tôt. Elles étaient à présent à l'intérieur, entourées de grillage, avec trois bébés girafes pour compagnie. Plantée au milieu du terrain réservé à ses géants, la reporter ne pipait mots. Emma l'avait laissé seule un instant, et voilà qu'elle était devant des girafons, seule. Si la femelle recula, restant à une distance suffisamment éloignée de la brune pour la rassurer, le mâle, lui, avançait tranquillement vers elle. Figée, la latina n'osait pas bouger de peur d'effrayer l'animal qui lui arrivait à l'épaule. Ses pattes étaient si fines et déjà pourtant si longues que malgré sa petite taille, le mammifère impressionnait déjà. Soudainement, une main se glissa dans la sienne puis lui posa sur le museau du girafon qui se laissa caresser. Les yeux bruns purent voir le sourire ravie de la blonde qui surveillait l'opération en face d'elle, ne la lâchant pas des yeux. Regina sentait ses joues s'empourprées sous les yeux jades. Ses doigts glissaient sur les poils tachetés du girafon qui se laissait faire plutôt content de ces gestes câlins.

\- Je suis estomaquée ! C'est le premier garçon que tu laisses approcher ! Rigola la kenyane.

\- Idiote ! Rigola également la latina alors que le girafon en profita pour lui lécher le visage. Il est mignon. Je dois bien l'avouer.

\- Ne bouge pas. Je reviens.

La journaliste n'oubliera jamais ce moment avec le bébé girafe qui se laissa faire sans avoir peur. Elle était obnubilée par cet animal si grand déjà, que bientôt, il sera relâché dans la nature pour vivre sa vie. Si Regina ne savait pas que les girafes mesuraient plus de cinq mètres de haut, elle n'aurait jamais osé imaginer que les girafons grandissaient. La blonde revint avec un biberon dans la main, le tendant comme si c'était normal à la latina. Objet dans sa main droite, la reporter scrutait la vétérinaire, ne sachant pas comment s'y prendre. Visiblement, le girafon savait lui, prenant la tétine dans sa gueule et attendant sagement la brune.

\- Incline doucement le biberon, il fera le reste.

Elle s'exécuta lentement, peu rassurée. Emma lui faisait entièrement confiance, l'observant à ses côtés sans jamais intervenir. Regina lui lança un sourire fier, que la blonde rendit avec un regard attendri. Non. Elle n'oublierait jamais ce moment particulier.

Attablée à la table de ses hôtes, Regina avait pris l'habitude de s'installer à sa place, sur la même chaise tous les soirs depuis leur retour de la réserve Sibiloi. Enfin, si elle pouvait qualifier cela d'un retour, car elle n'y avait pas vraiment mis les pieds, n'étant resté pas plus d'une demi-heure. Le voyage en lui-même avait été plus long. Ecoutant Malik se chamailler avec sa petite sœur, elle dégustait le repas que le cuisiner avait préparé. Il faudra d'ailleurs qu'elle arrive à lui demander sa recette de lasagne pour pimenter un peu les siennes. Un ingrédient était différent du plat que la latina préparait elle-même.

Bouchée dans la bouche, elle souriait tendrement à la blonde qui tentait d'arbitrer la dispute sous les yeux et l'agacement de leur mère. Cette famille l'avait accueilli comme si elle était des leurs, à bras ouvert, et lui permettait également de loger dans une chambre et de pouvoir terminer son reportage. Ils étaient tous généreux, et elle remerciait le ciel d'être tombée sur Emma à l'aéroport, car sans elle, dieu seul sait où la journaliste serait à l'heure qu'il était. Surement mangée par un lion car elle se serait perdue dans le désert du Kenya. Le petit garçon finit finalement par capituler, lâchant l'affaire contre sa sœur, prétextant que de toute manière, il était inférieur. Il avait raison en un sens. Seul garçon parmi quatre filles. Le pauvre, rigola moqueuse la brune.

Un miaulement retentit dans la salle du restaurant, alertant les occupants. Les yeux bruns se posèrent sur la boule de poils qui se dirigeait comme toujours vers elle. Sans plus aucune appréhension, la main hâlée se tendit vers le tigreau qui lui lécha généreusement les doigts. Dans un élan affectif, la reporter se saisit du bébé tigre et le monta sur ses genoux, poussant dans son action son assiette afin de préserver son repas de l'animal. Ses doigts glissaient dans la fourrure du félin sous les yeux surpris de sa compagnie. Les ronronnements du bébé tigre indiquaient clairement qu'il était bien là où il était. Concentrée sur la présence sur ses genoux, la brunette ne vit pas la kenyane prendre une photo. En revanche, lorsque son portable indiqua une notification de message de la blonde, elle glissa son doigt sur son clavier, ouvrant le texto. Un sourire tendre s'afficha sur ses lèvres avant de lever le regard pour le plonger dans celui jade, qui l'observa attendrit. En une manipulation, la photo devint son fond d'écran.

L'américaine termina son repas avec l'animal sur ses genoux, ne daignant pas le pousser afin qu'il en descende. Elle était certes plus à l'aise avec lui, mais elle ne voulait pas pousser sa chance et le mettre en colère. Si bien que lorsque le diner fut terminé, ce fut Kayla qui l'aida en prenant le tigreau dans ses bras pour la libérer. La petite fille partant aussitôt avec le félin sur son épaule. Regina remonta dans sa chambre, scrutant dans sa marche l'image que la blonde lui avait envoyée. C'était la première fois depuis quelques années qu'elle n'avait pas vu un sourire sincère sur son visage. Cette expression de pur bonheur qui montait jusqu'à ses yeux. Bien longtemps. Alors qu'elle entra sa clef dans la serrure de sa suite, son portable sonna, la surprenant, si bien qu'elle faillit le laisser tomber. Elle le tourna puis retint un soupir en constatant qui l'appelait.

La sonnerie de son téléphone l'accompagnait pendant que ses pas la conduisaient vers sa baie vitrée. Les rideaux blanc tirés, laissaient voir l'horizon au loin, mais ce qui intéressait vraiment la brune, était en bas à gauche, allongé dans l'herbe verte. Couchée sur le gazon, bras derrière la tête, débardeur remontant légèrement sur son abdomen, Emma contemplait le ciel tandis que Negan sautait dans l'herbe, non loin. Elle tourna des talons, ignora l'appel et sortit de sa chambre, la fermant derrière elle.

Les brins d'herbe chatouillaient ses orteils à travers ses sandales. Regina avançait vers la terrasse de celle qu'elle avait tous les jours dans son esprit. Toujours allongée sur le gazon, la vétérinaire ne sourcilla même pas quand un corps se coucha à quelques centimètres du sien. Elles restèrent un instant à contempler la noirceur du ciel transpercée par des millions de points lumineux. La journaliste s'imprégnait du silence de l'endroit, se rappelant que le soir, dans leur appartement, elle ne pouvait qu'entendre les sirènes de police, ou le trafic urbain. Ici, le silence était total. Mise à part le tigreau qui jouait quelques mètres plus loin dans l'herbe, chassant des insectes invisibles pour l'œil d'un humain. La reporter se mit à l'aise, bougeant légèrement sur le gazon, se rapprochant sans vraiment le vouloir de sa compagnie.

\- J'avais l'habitude d'aimer l'astronomie. Avoua la latina sans lâcher du regard les étoiles.

\- Vraiment ?! S'étonna la kenyane reposant ses bras le long de son corps, jouant avec les brins d'herbe.

\- Oui. Puis ensuite j'ai laissé tomber. De mon appart je ne voyais rien. Je suis heureuse de les voir à nouveau.

\- Tu connais les constellations alors… la brune acquiesça. Tu peux m'en montrer une ?

Surprise par cette question, la reporter détourna ses prunelles ambre du ciel, les posant dans les pierres émeraude qui la fixaient déjà. Elles se toisèrent pendant de longues secondes, qui paraissaient une éternité, mais aucune des deux jeunes femmes ne voulait briser ce moment particulier et intense.

\- Laquelle ? Questionna dans un murmure la brune.

\- Celle que tu veux.

Regina contempla alors ses options. Elle avait le choix. Un grand choix. Sans quitter des yeux la blonde, elle chercha quelle constellation elle pouvait bien lui montrer. Dans leur bulle, Negan vint se faufiler entre elles, se couchant tout en reposant sa tête sur la cuisse droite de la blonde, qui n'osait pas bouger. Instinctivement, les doigts de la vétérinaire se perdirent dans les poils rayés de l'animal, le caressant gentiment. Seulement, la latina faisait de même, et leurs mains se rencontrèrent sur le dos du félin, qui soupira de contentement. Toujours yeux dans les yeux, les regards changèrent. Ils se cherchaient, se répondaient, se questionnaient, se jaugeaient. Les iris bruns se plongèrent de nouveau dans le ciel lorsque l'index de sa compagnie glissa le long du sien. Après un raclement de gorge, Regina indiqua une constellation de son autre main, laissant délibérément l'autre à sa place.

Elles passèrent plusieurs heures couchées sur le gazon de l'hôtel à regarder le ciel, discutant de constellation, les montrant à la blonde. Le félin dormait paisiblement contre leurs corps tandis que leurs doigts se caressaient inlassablement sur son pelage. Leurs peaux se touchant, traçant l'autre sans fin. Même si elle aurait aimé que ce moment dure une éternité, il termina lorsque la reporter décida qu'il était temps. Elles se levèrent respectivement, Emma portant le bébé tigre dans ses bras avant de le déposer dans un panier sur le coin de la terrasse. Le félin ne broncha pas quand il fut déposé dans sa couchette. La latina passa par les quartiers de la blonde, qui lui ouvrit la porte de sa chambre avant de s'appuyer contre.

\- Bonne nuit Regina.

Dans un élan inexpliqué, la journaliste s'avança, se collant presque à sa compagnie. Ses lèvres se posèrent sur sa joue, appuyant le baiser. Elle se recula elle-même chamboulée par un tel geste d'attention. Dans le couloir, elle sourit une dernière fois à la kenyane, qui la regardait confuse, profondément et romantiquement.

\- Bonne nuit Emma.

C'était l'heure du déjeuner. Le soleil tapait le sol de ses rayons, brulant la terre et les peaux qu'il rencontrait sous sa lumière. Abritée sous un arbre, Regina déballait son pique-nique soigneusement préparé par la sœur de celle qui mangeait tous les jours avec elle depuis un peu plus d'une semaine. Même si elle ne la regardait pas, la brunette pouvait sentir les yeux de la bonde parcourir son corps. La journaliste avait opté pour un débardeur blanc, contrastant parfaitement avec sa peau noire du au soleil du pays. Elle portait également un short beige et des baskets. Dans un ton amusé, la vétérinaire souligna qu'elle s'habituait au Kenya. La reporter ne put contre dire. Bien sûr qu'elle s'y habituait. Tous les jours, elle se levait sur l'horizon magnifique qui s'étendait à l'infini sur la savane. Le soleil présent illuminant tous ses paysages hors du commun. Bien sûr qu'elle s'habituait au fait de passer ses journées avec la blonde, d'apprendre son métier et voir les animaux grandir pour être ensuite relâchés dans leur habitat naturel. Elle aimait rentrer le soir, prendre une longue douche puis descendre pour écouter Malik et Kayla lui raconter leur journée d'école, ou encore écouter les injures d'Inaya quand Emma faisait quelque chose qui l'insupportait. Elle aimait se rendre à cette table, et diner avec ces personnes. Elle aimait passer ses déjeuners sous ce même arbre à poser des questions à sa compagnie qui lui répondait à chaque fois avec une passion débordante pour son métier. Elle aimait écrire dans son carnet et prendre des photos.

Une fois la pause effectuée, elles se rendirent à l'enclos des lionceaux. Appareil photo autour du cou, la reporter s'arrêta derrière le grillage, observant la blonde entrer avec un collègue à elle, sur leur garde. Biberon dans un seau prévu à cet effet. Ils donnèrent un biberon chacun avant que la vétérinaire ne tourne le regard vers la latina qui photographiait l'instant. D'un signe de main, l'américaine se fit inviter à participer. Elle déclina de la tête, mais l'insistance de la blonde la fit céder, et elle se retrouva rapidement dans l'enclos, seule avec Emma. Lionceau dans les bras, cette dernière le transféra dans ceux de l'américaine avant de lui tendre un biberon. Sous la surveillance de la vétérinaire du site, Regina donna le biberon à un lionceau. L'expérience était différente de celle du girafon. La boule de poil tenait dans ses bras, et l'observait de ses billes, tétant tranquillement. Son repas terminé, Emma le récupéra et le posa au sol au même instant où le portable de la brune sonna.

La journaliste s'excusa tout en s'éloignant, sortant le téléphone de sa poche arrière. Elle jeta un regard rapide vers la blonde qui jouait avec le lionceau là où elle l'avait laissé. Lorsque les yeux bruns se posèrent sur l'émetteur, elle décrocha. Elle ne pouvait plus l'ignorer.

\- Bonsoir mon amour.

\- Bonjour. Répondit mal à l'aise Regina. Comment vas-tu ?

\- Je devrais plutôt te retourner la question puisque je n'ai pas eu de tes nouvelles depuis trois jours… reprocha dans un rire Ryan. Comment se déroule ton reportage ?

\- A merveille ! S'exclama la brune enjouée. J'ai donné le biberon à un lionceau ainsi qu'à un girafon et je…

\- Désolée, je te coupe mais as-tu validé les centres de table ? Ils attendaient ton mail…

\- Oh. Euh non. Je n'ai pas eu le temps en réalité.

\- Heureusement que je l'ai fait alors ! Rigola heureuse Ryan. Tu es toujours bien servi à l'hôtel ?

\- Oui. Le personnel est génial. Sur cette phrase, la latina jeta un regard vers Emma qui continuait de jouer avec le félin. C'est comme une grande famille.

\- Tu sais à quoi j'ai pensé pour notre voyage de noce ?! On pourrait revenir au Kenya étant donné que tu connais désormais les lieux et un hôtel sympa. Ce serait l'occasion géniale de…

\- Non. Interrompit fermement la journaliste.

Un silence pesant, inconfortable s'installa dans la conversation. Regina ferma les yeux se rendant compte de son ton catégorique. Elle avait paniqué quand sa fiancée avait proposé le Kenya comme destination de voyage de noce.

\- Je ne comprends pas. Tu m'en fais un éloge puis tu me dis que tu ne veux pas y retourner pour notre lune de miel.

« **_Lune de miel_ ** » retentit la voix du réceptionniste du petit village dans l'esprit de la journaliste. Ses yeux se posèrent de nouveau machinalement sur la blonde toujours occupée avec l'animal, dos à elle. Un sourire glissa sur ses lèvres en repensant à cette nuit pour leur fausse lune de miel.

\- Regina ?! REGINA ?! cria Ryan.

\- Oui ?! Pardon je … je regardais ce que faisait le vétérinaire. La reporter expliqua en donnant un demi-mensonge.

\- Il y a un vétérinaire dans la réserve ? Interrogea la fiancée sceptique de cette information.

\- Bien sûr ! Pour répondre à ta question, je veux un endroit qu'aucune de nous deux ait visité pour notre lu…voyage de noce. Se reprit la latina.

\- Très bien. Comme tu veux mon amour.

\- Je dois y aller. J'ai du travail.

\- Essaie de m'appeler plus souvent. Je t'aime.

\- A plus tard.

La brunette raccrocha tout en lâchant un souffle. Il devenait de plus en plus dur de parler avec sa fiancée, et sa bague lui pesait tellement, que parfois, son doigt faisait une tonne. Au fond, elle savait pourquoi ses conversations avec Ryan n'étaient plus les mêmes. Elle le savait. De pas lourd de culpabilité, Regina rejoignit Emma qui se leva à son arrivée.

\- Ryan ?

\- Oui.

Les yeux bruns virent la mâchoire de la blonde se serrer un instant alors qu'elle fixait le lionceau. Sans même la regarder, la vétérinaire sortit de l'enclos, laissant l'américaine seule sans aucune explication. Pendant le reste de l'après-midi, Emma ne lui avait jeté aucun regard, lui adressait à peine la parole pour lui expliquer son rôle, et elle la laissait souvent en plan à un endroit, ne l'attendant pas comme à son habitude.

L'eau coulait dans l'évier tandis que la patronne de l'hôtel nettoyait les assiettes jetant toutes les deux secondes un regard connaisseur vers sa sœur, assise sur le plan de travail, essuyant avec peu d'intérêt la vaisselle. Elle savait parfaitement la raison du silence de sa sœur de cœur. Elle avait même eut confirmation au diner, qui s'était déroulé dans un silence étrange. Les deux femmes ne s'adressant pratiquement pas la parole alors que d'ordinaire, le flot de paroles entre elles prenait toutes les conversations. Il s'était passé quelque chose dans la journée. Inaya le sentait et le voyait. Après un quart d'heure dans un silence lourd de sens, elle avait décidé de prendre le taureau par les cornes et de lancer la discussion. Après tout, si Emma avait trainé ses fesses en cuisine pour essuyer, c'était bien pour ça. Sinon, elle était MIA de cette partie de la maison, sauf pour piquer quelque chose dans le frigo.

\- Elle l'appelle tous les jours, si ce n'est pas deux fois pas jours ! Ok, elles vont bientôt se marier, mais honnêtement, si ma petite amie faisait ça, j'étoufferai. Argumentait avec ferveur la blonde affolant ses mains.

\- Pour rappel, tu n'as pas de petite amie depuis un moment. Tu es jalouse c'est tout. Lâcha Inaya sans même regarder sa sœur, continuant à nettoyer un plat.

\- JALOUSE ?! Que quelqu'un m'appelle plusieurs fois par jour pour me harceler ?! Non merci. Gloussa la kenyane en posant l'assiette sur sa gauche.

\- Tu es jalouse de Ryan parce qu'elle est avec Regina. Confirma la patronne de l'hôtel.

\- Tu divagues. Répondit la blonde avec toute l'indifférence qu'elle put donner alors qu'elle sauta du plan de travail.

\- Vraiment ?! Inaya s'exclama en faisant face à sa sœur. Dans ce cas, explique-moi les yeux de biche que tu lui lances à chaque fois qu'elle est à tes côtés. ou ce sourire idiot que tu portes dès qu'elle entre dans une pièce ? J'ai failli oublier. La tristesse dans ton regard quand elle évoque sa fiancée. La femme marqua une pause. Tu as des sentiments pour elle Emma. Assume-les.

Sans aucuns autres mots, la mère des deux enfants reprit sa vaisselle, laissant la blonde s'imprégner de ces mots. Triturant le torchon dans ses mains, Emma savait parfaitement que sa sœur l'avait percé à jour. Elle était tellement transparente quand il s'agissait de la brunette.

\- Je ne peux pas. Murmura tristement la vétérinaire. Les assumer implique tenter quelque chose avec elle. Je ne peux pas. Elle va bientôt se marier.

S'entendre dire ces mots haut et fort brisa un peu plus le cœur de la kenyane qui lança le torchon sur le comptoir avant de quitter la pièce le pas lourd. Elle rejoignit son appartement au rez de chaussé de l'hôtel, sur l'aile est. La légère brise de la soirée s'infiltrait dans sa chambre, où elle attrapa sa guitare. Elle jouait quand elle avait besoin d'évacuer ses émotions. La musique lui permettait de s'exprimer librement sans jamais prononcer un mot. L'instrument dans sa main, elle passa le seuil de sa baie vitrée pour rejoindre sa terrasse. Elle s'assit sur le bord, sortit son téléphone et lança la chanson.

Les doigts pâles glissaient sur les cordes avec facilité, rythme et souplesse. La musique était accompagnée par la guitare, suivant parfaitement la mélodie. Elle s'en voulait d'être attirée par une femme pratiquement mariée. Son cœur était déjà pris, promis à quelqu'un d'autre, et voilà que le sien voulait quand même la brune. Il était masochiste son muscle. Comme s'il aimait souffrir. L'expérience aux Etats-Unis n'étant pas suffisante pour la blesser au plus profond. Non. Il fallait qu'elle éprouve des sentiments pour l'inaccessible. Enragée contre elle-même, Emma se déchaina sur les cordes, jouant de plus en plus fort sur la chanson, la couvrant pratiquement.

Cependant, le comportement de la latina envers les coups de téléphone de sa fiancée laissait à penser qu'elle n'était pas pleinement heureuse dans cette relation. Elle lui renvoyait ses regards, ses sourires. La vétérinaire pouvait encore sentir ses doigts caresser ceux hâlés, la laissant faire. Si vraiment Regina était prête à se marier, elle n'aurait pas ce comportement avec elle, si ?! A moins qu'elle avait besoin de se sentir libre une dernière fois avant de sauter le pas. C'était commun avant un mariage. Cependant, la blonde n'y croyait pas. La reporter était quelqu'un d'entier, cela se ressentait. Elle ne jouait pas.

Comme si elle avait senti sa présence, la kenyane releva le visage, regardant la latina approcher par le jardin de l'hôtel. De la même manière que la fois précédente. Vêtue d'une robe légère violette, les sandales au pied, elle maintenait le fond de son vêtement de se soulever par la légère brise qui soufflait l'air chaud de la nuit. Les yeux verts l'observèrent avancer pas à pas. Son cœur s'affolait sans aucune raison, le manche de la guitare glissant presque dans sa paume de main moite. Rapidement, la brunette était à sa hauteur, s'installant à ses côtés sur la terrasse en pin.

\- J'ignorais que tu jouais.

\- Cela m'aide à y voir plus clair. Emma répondit vaguement croisant ses bras sur le corps de l'instrument. Te vois-tu vieillir avec Ryan à tes côtés ?

Regina pouvait sentir les pierres jades scruter son profil, mais elle était interdite sous cette question. Elle connaissait la réponse. Au plus profond d'elle, elle savait, mais le dire à voix haute c'était tellement différent et incertain. Elle tenta à plusieurs reprises, ouvrant la bouche pour n'émettre aucun son. Ryan était la constance dans ses plans. La certitude d'un avenir, d'un futur. Sa fiancée était la stabilité à Los Angeles. Malgré cela, lorsque la brune fermait les yeux et imaginait son avenir, sa future femme n'en faisait plus parti. L'avait-elle jamais été ?

Ce fut quand la blonde se leva, lui faisant face, main tendue vers elle, que la journaliste rouvrit ses yeux bruns. Elle fixait cette paume l'invitant. La musique retentit alors dans les tympans de la latina, qui sourit embarrassée avant de se lancer. La chaleur de la main pâle emprisonnant la sienne délicatement, la tirant lentement sur le gazon. Alors qu'Emma l'éloignait de la terrasse, la brunette en profita pour enlever ses sandales, se mettant à niveau avec sa partenaire, également pieds nus. La mélodie arrivait à leurs oreilles, plus éloignée que précédemment. Le son n'était pas fort, mais suffisant pour les accompagner. La chanson était magnifique, s'aperçut la reporter en écoutant les paroles.

Elles commencèrent à danser comme cela. Mains dans les mains devant la terrasse éclairée par les lumières intérieures, sous une nuit noires d'étoiles. Les pieds glissant dans l'herbe en rythme avec la guitare et les paroles. La voix ensorcelante du chanteur les berçait lentement. Emma savait danser entrainant l'américaine dans un slow tendre et intime. Malgré une certaine distance entre leurs corps, Regina avait l'impression de ne faire qu'une avec sa compagnie. Puis cette dernière se rapprocha d'un pas en avant, frôlant sa poitrine contre celle de sa partenaire. Sa main droite descendant de ses omoplates à ses reins, si lentement, que la brune crut qu'une plume caressait la peau dénudée de son dos. Les prunelles ambre s'ancrèrent dans les émeraudes, suivant le mouvement sans jamais les lâcher. Elles naviguaient sur la pelouse de l'hôtel, tournoyant quelques instants avant de rester sur place, ralentissant pour à présent tanguer romantiquement sur les paroles chantées.

Un souffle s'échappa des lèvres de la journaliste mourant contre le menton de la kenyane. Prise de courage, Regina vint se coller un peu plus au corps de la blonde. Leurs bustes plaqués, leurs bassins collés, leurs pieds dansaient ensemble. Les doigts hâlés se faufilèrent dans la nuque pâle, leurs bouts touchant les cheveux blonds de la base de son cou. Menton contre la pommette de la latina, Emma crut défaillir d'avoir l'objet de son affection aussi proche. Elle sentait son parfum, son shampoing pomme mais également la chaleur qui se dégageait de sa peau bronzée.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on est en train de faire… murmura la reporter dans un souffle.

\- Tu veux arrêter ? Questionna la blonde sans pour autant bouger de leur étreinte.

\- Non.

Les lèvres fines glissèrent sur la joue de la brunette qui ferma les yeux sous le contact tendre. Leurs yeux se retrouvèrent sans effort, tandis que l'index de la blonde caressait avec minutie la mâchoire hâlée. Le clair de lune éclairait à peine les deux femmes qui ne cessaient pas de danser sur le gazon de l'hôtel, pieds nus. Lorsque la brise prit de l'ampleur, la kenyane décida qu'il était tant de rentrer. Seulement, elle poussa sa chance plus loin, invitant la brune dans son appartement, et plus précisément dans son lit. Elles étaient toujours habillées. Couchées sur les draps non défait, face à face, se dévisageant sans gêne. Les lumières étaient toutes éteintes, ne laissant que la lumière blanche de la lune les éclairer. Même dans la pénombre, la blonde était magnifique.

Emma leva sa main délicatement puis traça les contours du visage de la latina lentement, tendrement, amoureusement. Elle l'avait pour elle ce soir, et même si elle ne pouvait pas être sienne entièrement, elle voulait en profiter au maximum.

\- Si j'étais Ryan… Je m'endormirais contre toi. Murmura la blonde. Je t'écouterai respirer. Elle se rapprocha de la brune, frôlant son nez contre sa mâchoire, obligeant les yeux bruns à se clore. Je t'embrasserais tout le temps. Souffla la blonde dans le cou hâlé. Sur la bouche. Dans le cou…sur les seins.

Sur ces mots, la vétérinaire se recula pour ancrer ses pupilles dilatée dans celle ambre dans le même état. La respiration de la brunette avait changé, de sereine à courte sous les paroles exquises de sa compagnie. Elle rêvait de cela aussi.

\- Je te dirai à quel point je suis folle de toi.

Les doigts hâlés agrippèrent le débardeur gris de son opposée, la tirant vers elle de sorte que leurs fronts se collèrent. Leurs souffles se mélangèrent, leurs respirations s'accompagnaient dans leur cadence rapide. Regina avait tellement envie de lui répondre par des gestes, un seul geste. Une seule action. Cependant, elle ne le pouvait pas. Même si elle avait des sentiments pour cette femme, dans ce lit, elle avait cette bague à son doigt qui l'empêchait de franchir le pas.

\- On ne peut pas Emma. Murmura dans une voix étranglée la journaliste.

\- Je sais. Répondit l'africaine avant de se lever précipitamment du lit. Je vais prendre une douche glacée.

Ce ne fut que lorsqu'elle entendit l'eau de la douche couler, que la reporter sortit de l'appartement de la blonde. Ses pensées, ses sentiments se bousculaient, jamais en harmonie. Elle était partagée entre deux femmes, deux mondes et cela la terrorisa de ne pas savoir quoi faire. Dans ses draps, la blonde lui manquait, elle aimait ses caresses. Pourtant, sa raison lui rappelait qu'à Los Angeles, sa fiancée l'attendait impatiente de la retrouver et de se marier avec elle. Elle était promise à Ryan Daniels, non Emma Swan. D'ici une semaine, elle devait rentrer aux Etats-Unis, à sa vie de journaliste d'investigation, les préparatifs de son mariage, et se fondre dans les bras de la personne qui partagerait sa vie. Voilà son avenir dans les prochains jours.

Alors pourquoi la voix douce, attentionnée d'Emma vibrait toujours sous sa peau, contre son cou ? Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas faire comme si la blonde n'était qu'une attraction sans issue ? Parce qu'elle était beaucoup plus qu'une simple passade. Regina s'en rendait compte dans son lit à contempler le plafond vide de réponses. Elles avaient dansé avec tellement d'intimité que cela avait chamboulé la brune, qui n'avait pas souvenir d'une telle harmonie, magie avec sa fiancée. Jamais.

Deux jours. Deux longs jours que la blonde gardait ses distances, limitant leurs regards, la fuyant comme la peste, ne lui parlant que si elle le devait. Deux jours que Regina avait le cœur en mille morceaux en jetant des coups d'œil à Emma, qui s'efforçait de ne pas l'approcher de trop près. Au lieu de déjeuner avec elle sous leur arbre, elle l'avait laissé seule, préférant s'installer avec ses collègues. La brune n'avait jamais ressenti un tel vide, un tel manque. D'ici quelques jours, elle ne le ressentira plus. Elle serait sur les terres américaines avec Ryan à ses côtés, comme toujours.

Elle essayait de s'en persuader en regardant la vétérinaire travailler. Cette dernière soignait un bébé antilope blessé à une patte. Elles étaient toutes les deux dans l'enclos de cet animal. La brune assise sur un caillou plus loin pour ne pas gêner la médecin. Carnet ouvert, elle notait tout ce que pouvait faire les mains parfaites de la blonde. Elle captura également des photos sous ses actions. Mais la latina restait invisible aux yeux verts.

A l'ombre d'un arbre, abritée du soleil intense, les prunelles brunes ne pouvaient pas quitter la vétérinaire. C'étaient comme si elles étaient attirées par cette silhouette sans jamais pouvoir s'en détacher. La chaleur était étouffante aujourd'hui, si bien que la latina sentait une goutte de transpiration glisser entre ses seins, et son soutien-gorge la gênait terriblement, lui collant à la peau. Cependant, celle qui souffrait le plus de ces températures était bien la kenyane. En plein soleil, casquette à l'envers sur ses cheveux blonds détachés, elle transpirait à grosses gouttes tout en soignant l'animal. Un genou à terre, elle passa son bras sur son visage, poussant la sueur de ses traits. La reporter la regarda se lever, une fois le bandage de l'antilope effectué, et se diriger vers le tuyau d'arrosage. Embout dans sa main droite, elle alluma. L'eau jaillit. Emma arrosa le bébé antilope, le caressant au passage avant de lui donner une petite tape sur l'arrière, le faisant fuir.

Elle avait tellement chaud sous cette canicule, qu'elle devait impérativement se rafraichir avant de reprendre son activité. Le soleil tapait fort à cette heure-ci, si bien que la vétérinaire en sentait les effets. Regina, toujours assise sur le caillou observa la blonde se mouiller le visage abondamment. Le liquide mouilla son débardeur vert, lui donnant une couleur plus foncé, se collant à l'abdomen plat de sa propriétaire. Yeux fermés, bouche entre ouverte, l'africaine laissait la fraicheur l'envahir un instant. Le spectacle ne passait pas inaperçu. La latina n'en perdait rien, suivant des yeux les gouttes claires glisser sur la peau caramel de sa compagnie, avant de disparaitre par le col du vêtement. Son cœur tambourinait dans sa poitrine. Elle suivit la main de la blonde passé dans son cou, humidifiant ce dernier avant de stopper l'eau.

Sans le savoir, la brunette s'était levée de son caillou restant dans l'ombre sans jamais détourner les yeux de la silhouette en plein soleil. Ses iris ambre se posèrent sur une goutte d'eau aguicheuse. Cette dernière caressait lentement, presque au ralenti la tempe de la blonde, continuant son chemin le long de sa mâchoire avant de tracer le cou bronzé, et glisser sur la clavicule. Regina sentait une chaleur tout autre se répandre dans tout son corps. Comme un feu intense qui la contrôlait à mesure qu'elle dévisageait la kenyane. Elle lâcha son carnet qui tomba à même le sol, alertant la vétérinaire, qui détourna aussi rapidement le regard pour ne pas croiser celui chocolat.

De pas pressés, déterminés, la journaliste avala la distance qui la séparait d'Emma. Dans un geste enflammé, ses lèvres s'emparèrent de leurs opposées. Dans l'élan de l'impact, le dos de la blonde heurta le grillage de l'enclos, l'emprisonnant contre ce dernier et le corps de la brune. Tout d'abord surprise, elle ne répondit pas au baiser. Mais lorsque la reporter alla pour se détacher, les lèvres fines embrassèrent celles pleines sans ménagement. Les doigts pales se faufilèrent sous la blouse bleue de sa compagnie, s'agrippant à ses reins, amenant un gémissement à mourir contre ses lèvres. Les mains hâlées encadraient le visage de la blonde, la maintenant contre elle. Le baiser était passionné, attendu, tout ce que les deux jeunes femmes avaient pu imaginer.

En manque d'air, leurs fronts se rencontrèrent, leurs souffles s'écrasant contre l'autre sans pour autant bouger de leur position. La vétérinaire dos au grillage, le buste de la brune contre le sien. Emma fut la première à ouvrir les yeux, se délectant des traits parfait de la femme qu'elle avait enfin dans ses bras, contre son corps. Les pierres jades touchaient les cils clos, le nez fin droit.

\- C'était un putain de baiser. Déglutit la blonde la gorge sèche.

\- Ca l'était. Confirma la latina en frôlant son nez contre celui de son opposée.

N'osant pas outre passer les limites, la blonde ne bougeait plus sous les gestes tendres que la brune lui offrait. Mais son appréhension fut bien vite balayée lorsque les lèvres rouges vin se posèrent chastement sur les siennes. Elles échangèrent plusieurs baisers lents, prenant leur temps, éclairées par les rayons du soleil, tandis que le bébé antilope les scrutait au loin.

\- Je suis là, en train de t'embrasser alors que tu es fiancée à quelqu'un. Soupira la vétérinaire sans pour autant se détacher de l'américaine.

\- Je sais. Murmura Regina désolée.

\- J'ai le sentiment d'être une mauvaise personne, et pourtant. Je ne veux pas arrêter.

\- Je ressens la même chose Emma. Mais d'un autre côté, je me sens libre dans tes bras. Alors même si ce qu'on fait est mal. Restes avec moi pour les trois prochains jours… supplia la latina en posant sa tête contre l'épaule de sa compagnie.

Sur cette phrase, Emma comprit que malgré leur attraction évidente, la journaliste ne quitterait pas sa fiancée. Néanmoins, elle lui offrait ces trois derniers jours au Kenya avant son départ. Elle lui demandait de les passer avec elle, et même si elle savait que cela était mal ce qu'elle faisait, elle ne se voyait pas refuser. Regina trompait Ryan avec elle. Elles n'avaient peut-être pas couchées ensemble, mais les sentiments étaient bien présent, cela était déjà bien suffisant. La kenyane se retrouvait dans une position que jamais elle n'avait voulu prendre. Elle mettait Ryan à sa place quand elle avait découvert sa petite amie au lit avec son meilleur ami. La blonde était à présent la maitresse de la brune. Et malgré ses principes, elle ne se voyait pas être sans la latina.

\- Même si c'est mal, je ne me vois pas être ailleurs.

* * *

La reporter marchait dans le couloir de l'hôtel, impatiente de pouvoir se faufiler sous l'eau froide de sa douche italienne. Elle monta les marches la menant à son étage et lorsqu'elle alla pour tourner à gauche, une main la tira du côté inverse, lui faisant échapper un cri de surprise. Elle n'eut pas le temps de reprendre ses esprits que des lèvres se posèrent sur les siennes, l'embrassant à pleine bouche, lui coupant le souffle. Elle reconnaissait ses baisers, passant ses doigts dans les cheveux blonds trempés. Elle était dos au mur, en plein dans le couloir.

\- Je voulais t'embrasser toute la journée. Susurra la blonde en déposant des baisers le long de la mâchoire hâlée.

\- Tu aurais pu attendre quelques minutes de plus que j'ai pris une douche. Rigola la brune sous les attaques de sa compagnie.

\- J'aurais bien participé, mais j'ai déjà pris la mienne. Dragua la vétérinaire en se détachant de la latina et lui lançant un clin d'œil avant d'emprunter les escaliers à son tour.

Elles venaient tout juste de terminer leur déjeuner sous leur arbre. La brune entre les jambes de la blonde, elles scrutaient les enclos avec leurs animaux respectifs, discutant de tout et de rien. Elles avaient décidé d'un commun accord de ne pas parler de la fin qui approchait à grand pas. Il ne restait que deux jours à la reporter avant qu'elle ne rentre aux Etats-Unis et dans les bras d'une autre. Doigts entrelacés à ceux de la kenyane, elle était sereine dans son étreinte pourtant bien consciente que dans quarante-huit heure ce calme allait cesser. La veille dans le lit de la blonde, elle avait mis les choses au clair avec elle.

Malgré son attirance certaine pour elle, la journaliste avait sa vie en Amérique. Elle avait vécu toute sa vie là-bas et tous ses repères l'attendaient. Elle ne pouvait pas tout abandonner pour une relation sur un autre continent. Emma l'avait coupé en la rassurant qu'elle n'attendait rien de sa part, si ce n'était les deux jours qu'ils restaient avec elle. Dans un sens, la latina était rassurée que la médecin la comprenne. Pourtant, elle éprouvait ce pincement au cœur à l'idée de ne plus jamais la revoir. Elle savait que ce bonheur n'était qu'éphémère. Voilà qu'elle avait du mal à l'accepter.

Assise en tailleur sur le lit de la journaliste, l'africaine l'aidait pour son reportage, lui expliquant de nouveau certaines manœuvres, tout en observant les photos prises sur son lieu de travail. Elles passaient le maximum de temps ensemble car demain était le dernier jour de la brune au Kenya, ayant son avion très tôt dans la matinée. C'était donc leur avant dernière nuit ensemble, et elle la passait sur l'article de la reporter, ensevelit sous les feuilles de notes, le carnet, l'ordinateur et l'appareil photo. Pourtant, Emma ne voulait être nulle part ailleurs. Rien que la présence de la brunette lui suffisait. Carnet entre ses mains, le portable de la latina sonna, et les yeux verts purent entrevoir un prénom familier. Elles échangèrent un regard long, coupable, désolé avant que l'appel ne fut pris.

Face à la baie vitrée, Regina écoutait sa fiancée lui parler du retour. Sa voix impatiente à l'autre bout du fil culpabilisait un peu plus la brune qui sentait le regard amoureux, désemparé de sa compagnie. Sa bague de fiançailles la pesait tellement qu'elle se surprit à l'enlever quelques instants pour finalement la poser sur le chevet. Entendre la voix de Ryan la confortait dans le fait qu'elle l'aimait, mais plus comme avant. Les sentiments avaient évolué. Elles parlèrent de l'heure de son arrivée à Los Angeles, sa future femme lui promettant qu'elle viendrait la chercher à l'aéroport. La reporter ne put qu'acquiescer ne souhaitant pas la froisser dès son arrivée. Elle raccrocha sans lui dire « je t'aime » car ces mots d'affection n'était plus les bons. Elle ne voulait plus les lui dire, non.

Quand ses yeux se posèrent sur la blonde, visage baissé, observant les clichés, c'était les paroles qui lui venaient. Elle était tombée amoureuse de cette vétérinaire, parfois chauffeur pour sa sœur, vivant au Kenya. Elle comprit alors qu'elle allait vivre la plus grande épreuve de sa vie.

Cette nuit-là, elles ne parlaient pas. Leurs fronts collés, leurs doigts entrelacés sur les draps. La main de la blonde caressait sa joue droite délicatement, tandis que ses pierres jades la dévisageaient comme si elle voulait conserver cette image dans son esprit. Dans exactement cinq heures, la journaliste devait se rendre à l'aéroport pour regagner les Etats-Unis. Les mots n'étaient pas nécessaires dans la pénombre de la nuit, dans cette chambre d'hôtel. Elles savaient parfaitement que c'était la dernière fois qu'elles pouvaient être dans les bras de l'autre. La dernière fois qu'elles se voyaient. La dernière fois qu'elles se respiraient. Et pourtant, d'un commun accord, elle n'avait jamais fait l'amour. Elles n'avaient pas pu malgré leur envie intense car le faire pour se séparer plus tard, n'aurait été qu'une torture de plus. Elles souffraient déjà suffisamment du départ de la latina comme cela.

Du coup, toute la nuit, elles se touchèrent, s'enlacèrent, se respirèrent sans jamais franchir le pas. Leurs baisers étaient tendres, amoureux, désespérés, désolés, enflammés. Elles avaient succombé au sommeil vers les trois heures du matin, leur laissant trois heures de sommeil dans les bras l'une de l'autre avant que le réveil de la journaliste ne les ramène à la réalité. La blonde avait tenu à accompagner l'américaine à l'aéroport afin de profiter jusqu'à la dernière minute d'elle.

A présent dans le pickup couleur criarde, le silence était au rendez-vous. Regina sentait la tension dans la voiture, les non-dits, la tristesse de l'autre. Plus l'aéroport se rapprochait, plus Emma se fermait. Elle conduisait comme un robot, ne lâchant jamais la route de ses yeux cernés, fatigués. Hésitante, la reporter posa sa main sur celle pâle, tenant fermement le levier de vitesse. Sous le contact, la blonde jeta un regard vers sa compagnie avant de sourire rapidement, entrelaçant leurs doigts.

Sacoche sur l'épaule, son sac à main dans sa main droite, ses doigts étaient enlacés à ceux de la blonde qui tirait sa valise de sa main libre. Elles avançaient vers la porte d'embarcation de pas lourds, lents. Même si elles étaient parties assez tôt, l'enregistrement du billet, le scannage des affaires avaient consommé beaucoup de temps, si bien que lorsqu'elles arrivèrent à hauteur de l'immense porte les séparant du sas où l'avion reposait, une voix retentit dans tout l'aéroport signalant l'embarquement à destination de Los Angeles. Regina sentit une pression sur ses doigts avant que la femme qui avait capturé son cœur ne lui adresse la parole.

\- C'est ton vol.

\- En effet. Emma je… Débuta la brunette en faisant face à l'intéressée, leurs doigts se séparant.

\- Ne dis rien. Nous savions que le jour de ton départ marquerait la fin.

\- Je ne regrette rien. Murmura la latina réprimant un sanglot alors qu'elle se colla contre le buste de la kenyane.

\- Je suis heureuse d'avoir empêché que tu ne te fasses arnaquer. Taquina la vétérinaire.

\- Tu remets ça sur le tapis. Gloussa la reporter dans l'épaule de sa compagnie.

\- C'était le jour de notre rencontre, et tu ne m'as toujours pas remercié pour mon acte héroïque.

\- Merci Em.

De nouveau, la voix de l'aéroport retentit comme pour rappeler à l'ordre les deux jeunes femmes. « Dernier appel pour le vol à destination de Los Angeles ». Emma maudissait cette voix infâme. Comment quelqu'un pouvait faire un métier pareil ? Séparer des gens sans sourciller.

\- Pourquoi c'est si difficile ? Questionna la brune en se blottissant dans les bras de la blonde.

La vétérinaire ne savait pas comment répondre et décida d'au lieu de lui avouer son amour à quelques minutes du départ, de l'embrasser. Les actions parlant toujours plus que les mots. Le baiser était noyé par les larmes silencieuses de la latina. Elle les ravala au moment de se détacher des lèvres de sa compagnie.

\- Tu dois y aller. Ils vont bientôt fermer la porte.

Regina hocha la tête ne se sentant pas la force d'aligner deux mots. Elle empoigna sa valise puis commença à marcher, laissant derrière elle la kenyane. De pas lents, elle dirigeait dans la direction de la porte d'embarquement. Une hôtesse l'attendait sagement. Tout en regardant la blonde, elle tendit son billet d'avion. Une boule prit place dans son estomac, l'empêchant de respirer convenablement. Elle ne reverrait plus jamais Emma une fois cette porte passée. Plus jamais. Elle ne sentirait plus ses lèvres contre les siennes. Ses bras autour d'elle la blottissant contre son corps chaud. Elle n'entendrait plus jamais sa voix prononcer son prénom ou lui susurrer des mots doux à son oreille.

Alors que l'hôtesse vérifiait les informations et s'apprêtait à lui rendre son billet d'embarquement, la brune la laissa derrière son comptoir, billet entre ses doigts et sa valise. Ses jambes la portaient aussi vite qu'elles le pouvaient vers la blonde qui l'observait faire confuse.

\- Regina qu'est-ce que tu …

La vétérinaire ne put finir sa demande, les lèvres de la brune s'écrasant désespérément contre les siennes. Elle l'embrassait avec tristesse laissant ses larmes librement glissées sur ses joues, prenant part au baiser. Elle lui disait adieu de la plus belle des façons. Les doigts hâlés s'agrippaient aux cheveux de la blonde, ne voulant pas la lâcher.

\- Emma je…

\- Moi aussi. Je ne te t'oublierai pas. Jamais.

Emma déposa un dernier baiser sur les lèvres de la latina. Cette dernière rebroussa chemin, les sanglots accompagnant sa route. L'hôtesse lui sourit tristement en lui rendant son billet. Sans un regard vers la kenyane qui l'observait, la journaliste récupéra sa valise, et franchit la porte d'embarcation. C'était fini. Une larme silencieuse coula sur la joue gauche de la blonde qui ne bougeait pas, figée à son emplacement, jusqu'à ce que l'hôtesse ne ferme la porte d'embarcation, emportant avec elle son cœur à Los Angeles.

* * *

Les yeux bruns observaient ses jambes se balancer dans le vide. La chaleur de sa ville n'était pas la même que celle de l'Afrique. Elle avait même cru devoir mettre un gilet en sortant de l'aéroport tellement la différence était notable. Bien qu'elle connaisse les avenues par cœur, elle avait été chamboulée par le monde présent sur les trottoirs, le stress, les voitures. L'affluence était revenue, la giflant en plein visage. Le calme lui manquait déjà après seulement deux jours à Los Angeles.

Lorsque la journaliste avait posé un pied sur le sol américain, elle n'avait pas pu retenir ses larmes. C'était comme si la réalité l'avait rattrapé à l'atterrissage, lui rappelant froidement que la blonde qui hantait ses pensées et son cœur était sur un autre continent. Sa tristesse, elle avait dû la ravaler devant le sourire heureux de sa fiancée. Dans l'embrassade, elle chercha l'odeur cannelle qui l'apaisait mais ne trouva que de la lavande insipide. Deux jours qu'elle était rentrée. Chaque heure paraissaient des jours, qui semblaient être des mois et ces derniers des années.

Le premier jour, elle s'était rendue à son travail, son patron l'attendait avec impatience, l'accueillant chaleureusement, complimentant même son bronzage parfait. Elle lui avait donné son papier, ses photos et expliquer sa ligne de vue pour son reportage. Si d'ordinaire elle était ravie lorsqu'il acquiesçait, cette fois-ci, elle sourit simplement avant de quitter son bureau, prête à continuer son travail. Le reportage, enfin son écriture, était la seule chose qui l'enthousiasmait. Elle avait l'impression d'être encore là-bas en écrivant sur l'Orphelinage. Dieu que la blonde lui manquait.

Une larme glissa sur sa joue, au même instant où sa sœur pénétra dans la salle d'examen. Regina essuya rapidement son chagrin, espérant que son ainé ne remarque rien, mais sa pause dans l'encadrement de la porte suggéra l'inverse. Zelena se racla la gorge avant de se saisir de son tabouret et commencer à examiner sa sœurette. Lorsqu'elle l'avait appelé le soir de son retour, elle avait entendu dans sa voix, qu'elle n'allait pas pour le mieux. Maintenant que ces yeux verts pouvaient la voir, elle confirma son intuition.

\- Ta tension est bonne. Annonça la doctoresse en ôtant le tensiomètre du bras de la brune qui ne pipait mots. Comment vas-tu ?

\- Bien. Rétorqua la latina dans un souffle baissant les yeux vers ses doigts.

\- Ca crève les yeux en effet ! Ironisa la rousse en continuant d'ausculter sa sœur. Un problème avec les préparatifs peut-être ?

\- Non. Répondit la reporter avec une voix étranglée.

L'ainée des deux arrêta son examen, sachant parfaitement que la cadette était au bord des larmes. Elle ne s'était pas trompée quand deux secondes plus tard, elle entendit un sanglot pas très bien caché. Ses bras couvert par la blouse blanche encerclèrent sa sœur, qui pleura à chaude larme dans son étreinte. Zelena ne l'avait jamais vu comme cela. Fragile, éteinte, lointaine.

Elle la laissait vider son chagrin, sans dire un mot. Pour que Regina pleure, c'est qu'il devait s'être passé quelque chose de grave. Cependant, la médecin avait beau chercher, elle ne trouva aucune raison susceptible de mettre sa sœur dans un état pareil.

\- Des tensions entre toi et Ryan ? Tenta la rousse.

\- Non. Je suis simplement fatiguée. Le reportage a été…intense. Se reprit la journaliste en essuyant les traces de son visage. Je suis désolée.

\- Pas de problème sœurette. J'ai adoré être ton mouchoir.

Zelena savait parfaitement que la brune venait de lui mentir. Pourtant, elle ne pressa pas plus, sachant parfaitement qu'un jour ou l'autre, Regina lui avouerait la vérité. Après avoir fini son examen, et confirmer que tout allait pour le mieux, elle la libéra. Sa sœur avait changé, et elle saurait le fin mot.

En tailleur, les yeux verts scrutaient les girafons manger leur repas. A l'ombre de leur arbre, la kenyane avait son sandwich en main depuis bien deux minutes, n'ayant croqué qu'une fois dedans. L'appétit lui manquait depuis un mois. Inaya lui préparait toujours ses repas préférés, mais cela ne changeait rien. Elle n'avait tout simplement pas faim en ce moment. Elle n'avait gout à rien.

Dans trois jours, les girafons allaient être remis en liberté et cela rappelait à la blonde qu'il y avait peu de temps de cela, l'américaine les caressait et leur avait donné le biberon. Emma se demandait si Los Angeles lui avait manqué. Si elle s'était déjà remise de son séjour au Kenya, et si elle l'avait déjà oublié, reprenant sa vie avec sa fiancée, avocate d'entreprise. Par reflexe, sa main approcha son sandwich de sa bouche, mais en le voyant, elle se ravisa, sentant son estomac lui faire défaut. Elle ne pouvait rien avaler.

Elle jeta son déjeuner dans sa poche puis se leva. Le soleil faisait rage aujourd'hui, tapant plus que jamais. La vétérinaire n'en avait que faire. Passant à côté d'une poubelle, elle déposa son repas à l'intérieur sans ménagement. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle souffre autant ? Elle savait parfaitement dans quoi elle mettait les pieds lorsqu'elle avait accepté la situation. Leur relation n'était qu'éphémère. Pourtant, la blonde n'arrêtait pas de se demander si la latina pensait à elle, là-bas à Los Angeles. Etait-elle heureuse aux bras de Ryan ?

Ses pieds la portèrent devant l'enclos des lionceaux qui dormaient paisiblement sous l'ombre d'un arbre. Un sourire triste prit possession de son visage, se remémorant Regina donner le biberon à un des félins. Ses doigts fins s'accrochèrent au grillage, comme son esprit aux souvenirs. Elle ne voulait pas oublier le gout des lèvres de la journaliste, ni la sensation de son corps contre le sien. Emma ne pourra jamais l'oublier. Elle lui avait fait ressentir ce qu'elle pensait mort en elle, depuis la tromperie de son ancienne petite amie, des années auparavant. Il fallait qu'elle s'éprenne de la reporter. Elle s'en voulait à elle-même d'avoir été aussi stupide et négligente. Elle aurait dû s'éloigner lorsqu'elle avait compris son attraction pour la brune. Au lieu de cela, elle avait sauté la tête la première et aujourd'hui elle en payait les pots cassés, et se retrouvait seule avec sa peine. Si c'était ça l'amour, pourquoi cela la brisait ?

L'amour était censé apporter joie, bonheur, générosité, tendresse, passion. Elle les avait ressentis pendant les trois jours avec la brune, mais ils lui avaient été enlevés. Sauvagement. Maintenant, l'amour lui donnait la misère, le chagrin, la colère, le dénigrement. C'était comme si il reprenait tout ce qu'il lui avait fait gouter. Elle n'aurait pas dû y céder. Son cœur réclamait une personne déjà promise à quelqu'un d'autre, et qui habitait de l'autre côté de l'océan. Mais même si elle était blessée à ce moment précis, Emma savait que la reporter avait en sa possession l'autre moitié de son cœur.

Elle ne se reconnaissait pas dans ce miroir. La robe blanche lui faisait mal aux yeux et l'empêchait de respirer convenablement. La couturière tournait en continu autour d'elle, lui donnant une nausée atroce. Elle n'avait qu'une envie, sortir de cette cabine d'essayage. Regina remercia pourtant la professionnelle qui ouvrit le rideau sur Zelena qui la regardait stupéfaite.

Bien que sa sœur lui parlait, la complimentait sur sa beauté dans cet accoutrement, la journaliste ne l'écoutait pas. Ses prunelles ambre se détaillaient dans le miroir, cherchant qui elle était. Elle ne se reconnaissait plus depuis deux mois. Le mariage approchait à grand pas, et ses crises de panique avaient refait surface. D'ici un mois, elle serait mariée à Ryan. Rien que l'entente du prénom de sa future épouse accélérait son rythme cardiaque, mais pas dans le bon sens. Le diamant de sa bague de fiançailles refléta dans la vitre. La brunette captura le reflet de ce bijou et se sentit soudainement emprisonnée.

Un sourire triste glissa sur ses lèvres rouges vin lorsqu'elle joua avec l'anneau à son index. La fausse alliance qu'avait portée la blonde pour une nuit. Emma lui manquait terriblement, et ses sentiments étaient toujours aussi intenses pour elle. Regina ne cessait de comparer Ryan à la kenyane. Dans les bras de sa future épouse, elle s'imaginait dans ceux de la blonde. La brune avait même dû prétexter vouloir attendre la nuit de noce pour avoir des rapports avec sa fiancée, sinon elle risquait de craquer. Elle avait de plus en plus de mal à faire semblant.

Dans cette robe blanche, la reporter n'était que l'ombre d'elle-même. Une version précédente de sa vie, et non celle pour laquelle elle aspirait. Elle était tellement plongée dans ses tourments qu'elle ne s'aperçut pas que la couturière était partie la laissant seule avec sa sœur dans la cabine d'essayage.

\- Raconte-moi Regina.

Les yeux bruns se posèrent sur le visage compréhensif de la rousse, qui était assise patiente dans le fauteuil, une coupe de champagne à la main. Evidemment que Zelena avait compris que quelque chose lui torturait l'esprit, et le cœur. Elle était sa sœur après tout. Dans un soupire, les larmes au bord des yeux, la latina décida de lui dire la vérité. Elle lui raconta le désastre à l'aéroport, l'hospitalité d'Emma et Inaya, puis les péripéties sur le trajet vers la réserve sujet du reportage initial. Zelena l'écoutait attentivement sans jamais l'interrompre, sentant que la blonde était une partie important de l'équation. Regina termina avec son travail à Nairobi Animal Orphelinage, détaillant chaque mission que la vétérinaire avait effectué avec tant d'admiration que la doctoresse comprenait à présent les réactions de sa sœur.

\- Elle m'a permis de donner le biberon à un lionceau. Elle aime tellement les animaux Zelena que cela t'irradie également. Elle est juste admirable.

\- Elle est surtout la femme que tu aimes. La rousse affirma en prenant les mains de sa sœur dans les siennes. Cette Emma Swan.

Dans un sourire rassuré, la latina enlaça sa sœur, la serrant fortement contre elle. Elle était soulagée de lui avoir tout avoué, même si certains détails étaient restés silencieux. Zelena avait tout comprit et ne la jugeait pas. Oui, elle aimait Emma, de tout son être. Et si c'était ça l'amour, elle en comprenait la signification depuis qu'elle avait connu la blonde. Le manque constant quand l'être aimée n'était pas à ces côtés. Le cœur qui accélérait lorsque la kenyane la prenait dans ses bras pour l'embrasser tendrement. Le désir intense de toujours être en contact avec la vétérinaire. La joie immense d'entendre sa voix. Jamais elle ne pourrait oubliée les sentiments que l'africaine lui faisait ressentir.

Savoir ceci rassura la future mariée qui afficha un sourire radieux sur son visage, terminant son essayage pour le grand jour. Zelena la regarda faire sans sourciller connaissant parfaitement sa sœur. Quand elle avait pris une décision, Regina ne reculait devant rien. Si c'était elle qu'elle avait choisi, alors elle devait l'accepter.

Dans la nuit noire, les étoiles perçaient le ciel par milliers ce soir. Le nez levé, à contempler les petits point lumineux, la blonde était assise silencieuse. Elle savait qu'attendre après un miracle était une chose stupide à faire. Et pourtant, tous les soirs, elle était assise au même endroit à chercher une étoile filante pour émettre un vœu. Un seul vœu dans l'espoir qu'il se réalise. Il ne lui restait que cette nuit pour espérer, le lendemain étant la date fatidique.

Les yeux verts scrutaient sans sourciller le ciel noir tandis que sa sœur vint la rejoindre de pas las, triste pour sa famille. En silence, elle prit place aux côtés de sa sœur de cœur, puis décida de l'aider un peu dans sa quête. Inaya l'avait vu perdre sa joie de vivre durant ses deux mois suite au départ de l'américaine. Elle la voyait déprimer, broyer du noir quand elle rentrait du travail. Le départ de Negan aggravant un peu plus les choses. A présent, la blonde était seule avec ses pensées, et ses regrets. Bien qu'elle sache que l'hôtel avait besoin d'aide, la patronne voulait avant tout le bonheur de sa sœur. Et il n'était pas au Kenya.

\- Tu devrais aller la rejoindre. Elle te manque.

\- Elle serait restée si elle avait voulu être avec moi. Lâcha Emma sans pour autant détourner son regard des étoiles. Elle est partie.

Inaya lâcha un souffle en entendant cette dernière phrase. C'était la première fois que la blonde admettait à voix haute que la brunette était partie, choisissant de rejoindre l'Amérique, et pourtant, elle sentait toujours l'espoir de sa sœur. Emma était déjà rentrée au pays suite à une déception amoureuse, baissant les bras, elle ne la laisserait pas faire une deuxième fois. L'africaine avait bien vu les regards que se portaient les deux femmes, l'amour qui transpirait de leurs sourires, de leurs paroles.

\- Mais tu l'aimes ! Bat-toi pour ça !

\- Elle se marie demain Inaya ! Je dois seulement arriver à digérer tout cette histoire…

Sur ces derniers mots, les yeux verts se détachèrent du ciel un instant pour regarder sa sœur se lever et partir, empruntant le chemin du jardin. Elle ne vit alors pas la seule étoile filante de cette nuit, défilé dans le ciel dans un signe d'espoir.

Regina se demandait si elle avait pris la bonne décision. Seule dans cette pièce immense, les mains moites, la respiration saccadée devant ce choix déterminant. Elle ignorait son futur, et cela lui faisait peur. Elle serrait de toutes ses forces l'objet qu'elle avait dans ses mains, le froissant presque sous la pression qu'elle lui infligeait. Elle était morte de peur, d'angoisse. Son vêtement l'empêchait de respirer librement. Les battements de son cœur tambourinaient dans ses tempes, si bien, qu'elle pensait avoir une migraine.

Elle pouvait entendre les voix des étrangers non loin, discutant, ne l'aidant pas à la réconforter dans son choix. Des milliers de question se succédaient dans son esprit. Aucune ne trouvant de réponse unique. Elle n'était plus sure d'elle à présent. Seule dans cette pièce, les pieds dans ces talons et le poids sur ses épaules. Devait-elle rester ou renoncer ? La journaliste s'était posée cette question tellement de fois depuis son retour à Los Angeles que finalement, elle n'avait plus aucun sens.

La latina s'était même surprise un soir à dresser la liste pour ou contre, remplissant les colonnes avec des arguments parfois inutile mais réconfortant. Elle avait terminé avec autant d'argument d'un côté que de l'autre, la renvoyant à son point de départ. Même sa sœur n'avait pas su quoi lui répondre lorsqu'elle avait abordé le sujet, ne la réconfortant pas dans son choix. Ce n'était pas quelque chose à prendre à la légère. C'était un engagement qui changerait toute sa vie, son destin, et traçait son avenir. Elle ne pouvait pas se tromper, sinon, elle n'osait pas imaginer les conséquences.

Ses ongles se plantèrent dans les doigts de son autre main, s'agrippant à l'objet comme jamais. Et si elle faisait une erreur ? Si elle s'était trompée sur toute la ligne ? Son hésitation la paralysait sur place tandis que les portes s'ouvraient. Elle fixait ce couloir, indécise à nouveau. Devait-elle l'emprunter ou renoncer et aller de l'avant ? Regina sentait les regards confus des personnes présentes. Elle n'en avait que faire. Son esprit bataillait contre tous ses doutes, ses peurs, ses envies. C'était comme si elle avait perdu pied finalement, ne sachant plus où aller. Devait-elle avancer ou reculer ?

Elle déglutit en observant cette allée s'étendre devant elle, l'invitant à aller de l'avant, et laisser le passé derrière elle. Seulement, son passé était ses repères. Comment pouvait-elle les laisser sans se retourner ? Avait-elle vraiment prit la bonne décision ? L'objet dans ses mains pesait à mesure que les doutes l'envahissaient. Elle y jeta un coup d'œil, se rappelant pourquoi elle était ici à l'instant T. Elle finit alors un pas en avant.

Et si au fond, ce n'était pas ce qu'elle désirait ? Si elle aspirait à autre chose ? Pourrait-elle revenir en arrière, tout effacer et recommencer ? Regina soupira car elle était perdue dans une marée de doutes. Elle se rappela alors ce que Zelena lui avait conseillé de faire avant de prendre sa décision. « _Respire, ferme les yeux et demandes toi où tu te vois dans cinq ans. Pas dix ans. Mais cinq ans. Tu auras ta réponse quand tu répondras à cette question_ ». Là en plein milieu de cette pièce, à l'entrée de ce couloir, sous les yeux de plusieurs personnes, la latina se stoppa. Elle inspira profondément, ferma ses yeux bruns et songea à ce que sa sœur lui avait dit.

Où se voyait-elle dans cinq ans ? Dans un premier temps, la reporter ne se voyait nulle part, toujours submergée par toutes ses questions, ses peurs, ses doutes. Elle tenta de faire le vide, sachant que le temps pressait. Elle ne pouvait pas rester indéfiniment ici. Les prunelles fermées, elle se posa de nouveau la question. Où se voyait-elle dans cinq ans ? Comme si tout était clair, elle eut alors une image. Un sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres sous cette scène familière. Son cœur accéléra de lui-même, affirmant ses sentiments. Tout était tellement clair tout à coup que le poids qu'elle sentait sur ses épaules disparu, comme balayé. L'objet dans ses mains prit tout son sens. Elle avait pris la bonne décision. Elle le savait. Elle le sentait au plus profond d'elle. Elle ne reviendrait pas en arrière. La reporter décida d'avancer vers son futur et de le prendre à bras le corps.

Les yeux ambre s'ouvrirent, fixant l'allée. Sourire heureux sur les lèvres, elle emboita le pas. Déterminée, elle jeta un regard aux personnes qui l'entourait, et commença son chemin dans le couloir. A présent, Regina savait où elle allait. Elle savait où son cœur la menait, et qu'il ne se trompait jamais. Elle devait l'écouter. Car l'amour menait au bonheur. Elle en était certaine.

* * *

Il pleuvait des cordes dehors, obligeant la kenyane a entré dans l'aéroport. Elle était trempée, ne s'attendant pas à ce que la pluie fasse son apparition. Elle était arrivée à l'avance comme à son habitude, lâchant son travail à l'Orphelinage, suite à un message urgent de sa sœur. A présent, elle rodait dans le hall espérant tuer le temps. Le client n'allait arriver que d'ici un quart d'heure normalement, et le temps qu'il récupère ses valises, elle avait au minimum une bonne demi-heure à tuer.

Elle se serait bien passée de jouer de nouveau les chauffeurs. Depuis l'épisode avec la brune, Emma n'avait pas endossé ce rôle lui ressassant des souvenirs trop douloureux. Quatre mois que la latina avait retrouvé sa vie en Amérique, épousant un mois plus tôt sa fiancée. La vétérinaire débutait enfin son sevrage, dépassant sa tristesse, même si elle pensait toujours autant à la reporter. Pensant à elle justement, les pas de la blonde se dirigèrent d'eux-mêmes vers un tabac presse. Alors qu'elle marchait, son portable sonna, vibrant dans la poche de son short. Elle soupira en constatant l'appelant, décrochant avec un sourire dans sa voix.

\- Je croyais qu'on s'était mise d'accord sur le fait que je ne récupérais plus tes clients à l'aéroport…

\- Le chauffeur est cloué au lit avec une gastro. Tu étais mon seul recours Em. Je suis coincée à la réception. Défendit Inaya bec et ongle.

\- Je te charrie. Je l'attends là. Veux-tu un magazine tant que j'y suis ? Demanda la blonde en observant les titres.

\- Non merci. Je te laisse. On se voit tout à l'heure.

La vétérinaire raccrocha sans plus de cérémonie, sachant pertinemment que si sa sœur l'avait expédié comme cela, c'était parce qu'elle avait un client. Depuis quelques mois, l'hôtel ne désemplissait pas. Les réservations se succédaient, et Inaya ne touchait plus terre. Elle était ravie de ce revirement de situation, lui permettant d'exercer pleinement son activité.

Les yeux verts parcoururent les rayons de magazines, cherchant de quoi s'occuper pour le temps qui restait lorsque ses iris tombèrent sur un titre. Elle reconnut cette photo n'importe où. Elle contempla un instant le bouquin avant de s'en saisir délicatement. Une première page sur un reportage au Kenya. L'article était au centre du papier, déployé sur quatre pages impressionnantes, agrémentées de photos d'animaux et de l'Orphelinage. Elle feuilleta la presse, lisant en diagonale ce qui avait pu été écrit de cette expérience incroyable. Son prénom n'était pas cité, comme elles l'avaient convenu, mais un éloge était fait sur l'hôtel. Emma sourit tristement en lisant le nom de l'auteur. Regina Mills.

La journaliste s'était surpassée avec ce reportage. La blonde espérait vraiment qu'elle était heureuse là où elle se trouvait. Les yeux verts glissèrent encore quelques instants sur les photos, reconnaissant le girafon que la latina avait caressé et nourrit. La nostalgie envahit le corps de la kenyane, se souvenant de ce moment. Le sourire ravissant de la reporter alors qu'elle donnait le biberon à l'animal. Ses yeux tendres envers ce dernier qui se laissait caresser sans gêne. Elle était tellement magnifique ce jour-là.

Tout ceci n'était que torture se reprit la vétérinaire en fermant le papier, avant de le reposer à sa place. Elle remuait le couteau dans la plaie toute seule, ressassant des souvenirs qu'elle ferait mieux d'oublier. Regina était à présent mariée avec Ryan, vivant sa vie à Los Angeles, sans se soucier de son existence. Elle n'avait été qu'un passage dans la vie de l'américaine. Elle devait s'y faire, malgré que cela ne soit douloureux et cruelle.

\- Vous devez être mon chauffeur. Une voix profonde alerta la blonde.

\- Si vous vous rendez à l'hôtel… débuta Emma tout en se tournant vers le client avant que la suite de sa phrase ne meurt sur ses lèvres lorsque ses yeux verts se posèrent sur un visage familier. Regina…

\- Bonjour.

La journaliste observa la confusion se répandre sur le visage de la blonde qui ne bougeait pas, figé à son emplacement. La latina tenta un sourire timide, sentant toutes les émotions contenues pendant ses quatre longs mois refaire surface. La reporter suivit le regard émeraude passer de son visage à ses valises qu'elle tenait toujours derrière elle. Elle était pour le moins charger, et encore, le reste de ses affaires devaient encore arriver d'ici quelques jours. Comprenant que la kenyane n'allait pas débuter leur retrouvaille, la journaliste décida qu'il valait mieux qu'elle explique sa présence au Kenya.

\- J'ai rompu mes fiançailles avec Ryan.

Cette phrase eut l'effet escompté. Emma sortit de sa trance, ancrant ses yeux dans ceux ambre, sans pour autant lui couper la parole. Elle était tellement retournée de l'avoir si proche, qu'elle n'osait pas bouger de peur que tout ceci ne soit une hallucination formée par son chagrin et ses souvenirs.

\- Il m'a fallu du temps pour prendre une décision et tout mettre en ordre. Sourit gentiment la brunette en lâchant sa poignée de valise. J'ai démissionné de mon travail et en ai trouvé un ici. Je suis journaliste d'investigation ici à Nairobi. Je ne pouvais pas rester à Los Angeles.

Le silence n'aidait pas Regina. Elle voyait la vétérinaire sans expression la fixant également comme si elle n'était qu'un fantôme, un jeu dans son esprit. Lentement, la main hâlée attrapa le poignet de la blonde, qui écarquilla les yeux sous la surprise. La réalisation s'empara des traits de l'africaine, qui s'approcha incertaine de la brunette.

\- J'espère que je n'arrive pas trop tard.

Un électro choc réveilla les sentiments de la blonde à l'entente de ces mots. Ses bras encerclèrent la latina qui si logea sans plus attendre. Le calme l'envahit de nouveau. Elle avait l'impression que le vide qu'elle ressentait depuis quatre mois s'envolait enfin. Elle respirait librement le parfum cannelle de la peau pâle. Elle soupira de bonheur lorsqu'un baiser fut déposé dans ses cheveux retenu par ses lunettes de soleil.

Cette fois-ci elle s'était apprêtée à affronter la chaleur du pays. La journaliste était vêtue d'une robe légère noire et de simples spartiates aux pieds. Dans les bras de la blonde, elle ne regrettait pas sa décision. Certes elle avait longuement hésité une fois à l'aéroport car elle avait choisi de changer complètement de vie. Laisser tomber ses habitudes, son pays pour aller vivre sur un autre continent pour quoi au juste ? L'amour. Elle se rendait bien compte que son choix était risqué et que sa relation avec Emma ne faisait que commencer, qu'elles ne savaient pas où elles allaient. La seule chose dont la brune était certaine, était qu'elle se sentait vivre au côté de la kenyane, et qu'elle l'aimait.

L'africaine se dégagea la première de leur étreinte, emprisonnant les joues hâlés dans ses mains. Elle dévisageait la latina, s'imprégnant de ses traits sublimes, ses yeux ambres, ses lèvres délicieuses. Elle lui avait tellement manqué, et voilà que maintenant, elle lui annonçait qu'elle venait vivre au Kenya. Emma ne savait pas quoi dire devant une telle preuve d'amour. Regina avait rompu avec Ryan pour venir la rejoindre. Elle avait osé laisser sa vie américaine pour une nouvelle en Afrique. La blonde n'arrivait toujours pas à y croire. Mais avant de donner plus d'information quant à ce changement radical, ses lèvres capturèrent tendrement leurs opposées, les goutant à nouveau.

Mains dans la nuque de la vétérinaire, Regina répondit au baiser, heureuse d'être à la réception d'un tel geste. C'était la preuve que la blonde n'avait pas tourné la page, qu'elle avait tenu sa promesse de ne pas l'oublier. Son labret entre les lèvres fines, elle mordilla gentiment la lèvre supérieure de sa petite amie, qui lâcha un sourire dans leur baiser. La vétérinaire coupa court à leur affection, ne souhaitant pas déborder sous les yeux de passagers. Caressant de son pouce la pommette de la reporter, elle répondit la première chose qui lui vint à l'esprit.

\- Tu es pile à l'heure mon amour.

 **FIN.**

* * *

 **Bonsoir mes chers lecteurs ! Après une absence assez longue de ma part, je reviens avec une nouvelle histoire. L'idée m'a été donnée par une amie qui se reconnaitra lorsqu'elle lira cet OS. Ma muse si vous préférez. J'espère que l'histoire vous plaira, que sa longueur vous ravira et palliera à l'attente dont vous avez fait preuve ;).**

 **Je ne parle pas le swahili, donc si quelqu'un veut corriger ce que le traducteur m'a donné, il ou elle est la bienvenue. Je tiens également à préciser que ce n'est pas parce qu'OUAT ne comprend plus Swan Queen dans la saison 7, cela ne m'empêchera pas de continuer à écrire pour ce pairing, tant qu'il m'inspire.**

 **Si vous avez aimé cet OS, laisser une critique, positive, négative je veux tout savoir. N'hésitez pas à me contacter par message privé si vous avez des questions autres, ou souhaitez une précision sur mes histoires. Je serais ravie d'y répondre. Je ne mords pas forcément. Merci pour les favoris, les reviews que je lis attentivement, les MP, les follows etc.**

 **Ma chère muse, j'espère que cet OS vous plaira comme j'ai adoré l'écrire ;).**

 **Bonne soirée mes chers lecteurs. Prenez soin de vous.**

 **L.**


End file.
